Tales of the Butcher
by M Knightium
Summary: Renekton is known as the deranged monster who takes pleasure in cutting down everyone who dares to stand in his path to mayhem. What if his anger and rage began to vanish? What if he met a Summoner, who changes him for the better for the League, and for the worse for some Champions?
1. Chapter 1

It was a common day in the Institute of War; Summoners busy with their studies, Champions being selected for combat, and other various things occurred, as they always do.

At the time, in the lower holds where the League held the more dangerous, violent Champions, one of them remained in his cell of a room, his blade on the wall, as he slept in a tattered, large bed. Renekton slept somewhat peacefully, his snores loud, and somewhat labored; he was obviously having a nightmare. He awoke with a start, and shouted suddenly:

_"Nasus! You will not prevail a second time!" _He was silent for a moment, as he sighed. Sitting up, he rubbed the front of his snout, and scanned the room. He had the common things a normal participant in the League would have, but all his was damaged and once discarded. He had a dresser, a desk, and obviously a bathroom where he frequently ensured that he was ready for another day of bloodshed. Getting to his feet, he approached the dresser, and checked it, looking for whatever the Summoners permitted him to wear aside from his classic costume. He raised an eye when he saw a skin he had rarely worn; Outback Renekton. He never personally favored it; it seemed too...different from what he normally did. He sighed, and equipped it in a few minutes, watching his Bat'Leth magically change as well to a boomerang shape. Renekton approached it, and ran a large hand along it, smirking. He could barely recall all the people who had stared the blade down; he personally took pleasure when he had Nasus in his sights...only to remember that his long time foe would just respawn after he got his revenge.

_"Eventually, " _He spoke to no one in particular, as he made sure the shirt was adjusted correctly: _"Nasus will finally fall. And when that day comes, so will this damned Institute of War." _

The door to his cell opened, as he poked his head out. The cell door only opened for a few reasons: when Renekton was needed for a League battle, a training arena, or breakfast/lunch. Judging by the current standards, it was breakfast time. Shaking his head, he made sure he had a firm hold on the Bat'Leth, before walking out, seeing the other cell doors open, and other imprisoned Champions exit their cells; the hexes of the Summoners keeping them from either lashing out at each other, or causing other damage. Renekton could see Brand, Dr. Mundo, and even the Terror of the Void, Cho'Gath. When the large beast saw Renekton, he sped up in his lumbering pace to catch up with his ally.

_"Renekton, a new skin?" _He asked quizzically, to which Renekton nodded and continued walking, the both of them crossing over into the main halls. The crocodile enjoyed the Voidborn's presence; they were both prisoners; but unlike Renekton, Cho'Gath was imprisoned by choice, waiting for the Void to overrun the land.

_"This new skin suits you; it holds much promise."_

_"Thank you friend; where's Nocturn and Kha'Zix?"_

_"Already in the Meal Hall's place for us; they insisted on getting there with Kog'Maw; something about ruining the food for the other Champions." _

They shared a laugh, as they rounded a corner, and in a moment, were in the massive Meal Hall. Cho'Gath moved on his own to get his food, while Renekton followed slowly; aware of the other Champions eating...and several glaring at him. One of which was Ezreal; who was eyeing the Butcher with malice. Renekton stopped in front of him, and glared back.

_"What?" _He demanded to know, as the explorer looked away, eating his soup. Renekton passed it off as nothing, retrieved his food, and sat down at a table slightly distant from everyone. His meal was obvious; a large burger with a side of meat clippings; bloody. Renekton picked up the burger, and before he could eat, the door opened, and his eyes narrowed.

Nasus stood there, his stoic expression unchanged as he took a few steps in, and was greeted by several Champions; many were the supposed good guys in this place. Garen and Kayle commented on the Curator's skill, Soraka said something Renekton didn't catch, and Annie said something that Renekton didn't give a crap about. When Nasus stopped in front of Renekton, he stopped, and his expression changed slightly.

_"...Good morning brother, how did you sleep?"_ Renekton was silent, as he took a large bite out of his food. Nasus cleared his throat, and spoke again:

_"I asked did you sleep well, I'm trying to be polite brother." _

_"You weren't so polite when you struck me down-"_

_"You were trying to kill me! I had no choice!"_

_"I was trying to get rid of the evil on our world-"_

_"You butchered all of them, and tried to kill me for no reason!" _

_"You were the only one who could stop me." _

Nasus narrowed his eyes, as Renekton finished his food, and stood up. He ignored the glares of the Champions, and felt the quizzical gazes of his allies. He turned to leave, and after taking about three steps before he was called out by Garen.

_"Hey, show some respect to him; least he's liked here." _In a flash, Garen was on the ground, staring at Renekton's blade. The croc could already see numerous champions around him, all ready to fight. Garen was out of reach of his blade, and could only stare at Renekton with fear yet malice.

_"Learn to hold your tongue Demacian; else I'll cut it off and feed it to the Mouth of the Abyss." _He walked away, leaving the Meal Hall without looking back.

_"He's right to caution you Garen," _Nasus said, as Garen got to his feet shakily: _"I had that under control; I've grown used to that."_

_"I begin to wonder why you didn't kill him when you had the chance. That monster is a menace to all of us; even more so than the Terror of the Void, or even Brand over there."_

_"That monster is my brother; do you even know how hard it is to strike down the one you've been around your entire life. It's easy for you to strike down Luxanna; but it's beyond difficult for me to strike down Renekton."_

Nasus left quickly, as everyone resumed their eating; Nocturn and Cho'Gath slightly worried about their friend.

"_Pathetic excuse for a human..." _Renekton said, as he entered the Main hall; avoiding the Summoners due to his dislike of them. He needed to get somewhere he could be alone; the Courtyard. He placed the Bat'Leth on his back, and began walking at a hurried pace; no doubt his brother would soon be here to attempt to help him. Why did he even bother; Renekton was trying to kill him.

"_Attention Champions; report to the Summon Hall at o__nce to be selected for a battle."_

Swearing under his breath, Renekton reported to the room in record time, and took a spot in the corner as he watched the other Champions fall in. He kept his eyes lowered, not wanting to see any of the ones he disliked. He heard the names of Champions being called for their matches, and finally perked up when his name was called.

"_Renekton, you side with purple team." _He sighed, approached the others, and looked around for his Summoner, his gaze tracing back to the Grand Summoner, and he bellowed:

"_Human, to which of your pathetic Summoners and I __condemned with?"_

"_That would be me."_

He looked, to see a Summoner in the same robes...but a major difference.

She stood at a mere 4'9, and had a soft, rounded, innocent face. Her eyes were as yellow as Renekton's, and she had long red hair tied into a pony tail. Even under the robes the croc could see she had a lithe, feeble form, yet her voice contained unseen hostility.

"_You? I'm being teamed up with a female of weaker origins?"_

"_Yeah, and first thing you could do is learn a few manners."_

His eyes narrowed, as he opened his mouth to reply, and was warped away to the Field's of Justice before he could say a snide remark.

Summoner's Rift; Renekton barely liked it, yet it was where the majority of his time in the League was spent. He took this time to see his team, and smiled when he did so. All of his allies were there: Cho'Gath, Nocturn, Kha'Zix, and Thresh. The Chain Warden looked at the Butcher, and gave a nod, as they all bought their items from the store; Renekton buying a few things to lead him up to the Black Cleaver. He decided to mid alone; wanting to test his might. His Outback skin was still present, giving him a slightly comic look as he sprinted towards Mid. He stood there for a few minutes, stabbing the Bat'Leth into the ground as he looked around. When the minions spawned, he heard his Summoner's voice in his head, due to the telepathic link.

"_Hello, does this thing work? Can you hear me?"_

"_I'm trying not to Summoner. Just leave this to me; don't interfere."_

"_Hey, we're a team, so shut up and listen. You're fighting Garen, Lux, Singed, Katrina, and Rengar. Chances are Garen's going for you."_

Renekton remembered the Meal Hall, and smirked.

"_Let him come; he'll be the first in pieces." _

Just as he said that, the Might of Demacia rushed towards him, with a whole hoard of minions surrounding him. Renekton charged at him...and never saw Lux and Rengar coming at him as well.

Respawning a moment later, anger flooded Renekton, as he charged out again, only to meet the same fall at the hands of the enemy. An hour was all it took before his team lost, and in the Summoning Room, Renekton turned to leave immediately, anger at his very teeth as their enemy was praised by the other Champions. Cho'Gath placed a pincer on Renekton's shoulder to stop him, as the croc looked into the Voidborn's face.

"_We all have bad games my friend," _He said, patting Renekton's shoulder to cheer him up:

"_Best to put it behind you, and keep going."_

"_Yeah, ok-"_

"_Guess you'll think twice before hitting my brother, right gator?"_

Lux's annoying voice made both of them turn, malice in their eyes, as she stood there, a cocky smile on her face. Renekton pondered hitting her, but ceased those thoughts at the sight of all the Summoners. All of them had dangerous hexes; that could easily end him.

"_No, light mage, I won't think twice; only once and do it. And by the way, it's no secret y__ou fuck your brother when no one's looking."_

She and Garen's shocked expressions and the roar of laughter at them actually brought a smile to Renekton and Cho'Gath's faces, as the croc left the room, the rest of his team following suit.

"_The nerve of that__ asshole!" _Garen shouted, as many of the Champions and Summoners left the room:

"_I do not fuck my own sister; why would I fuck Luxanna?!"_

"_Calm down Garen," _Nasus spoke, as he approached the Demacian:

"_My brother is obviously angered once again; be thankfu__l that it was only a verbal assault, and not one with his blade, like in the Meal Hall."_

"_Can you not control him?"_

"_I've tried, but he has his mind set on seeing my blood run. It's no real threat to me; he's been saying that for a while."_

Garen sighed and left the room as well, his footsteps retreating in the direction opposite to Renekton's, and thus Nasus pondered something; where'd his brother's Summoner go?

In one of the Courtyards, the one with a large pond and tree, Renekton stood alone, his blade stabbed into the ground as he stood there, attempting to at least lower his rage so he wouldn't butcher his mockers in their sleep.

"_Renekton?" _That voice? The Butcher turned, to see his Summoner standing there, and looked back towards the tree a moment later.

"_You did good back there; it's my fault we lost." _

He was about to turn and throw a snide remark...but her look. She had her head lowered towards the ground, and had a complete sullen look. For a few minutes, Renekton felt his rage and anger...fade suddenly. He felt like how he did years ago, back when he and his brother were closer.

"_No...I __deserve some of the blame. I was reckless...and..." _Renekton had to struggle a few times, to even form the words:

"_I'm so...sor...sorr...sorrr...so..."_

"_Sorry?"_

"_Yes, that.__"_

She giggled for a moment, and instead of suddenly growing hostile, Renekton...chuckled. Now that he was level headed, his plan to dismember Garen did sound foolish.

"_By the way, I'm Willow. It's an honor to meet you Renekton."_

"_The pleasure is mine."_

She looked back towards the Institute, and said she needed to tend to some reading. She took a few steps with Renekton's gaze on her, before she stopped, and turned to face him, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"_Hey, I know it's sudden..." _She said, as she twiddled her hands:

"_But I know this great bar in the town nearby. Do you wanna get a drink there?"_

"_...Sure. As long as I'm with a Summoner, the idiots here won't try to stop me."_

Willow beamed with joy, and bided Renekton goodbye, a bounce to her step. As Renekton watched her leave, he asked himself something; what was this feeling he had just then? The rage...it felt...distant. He finally remembered hearing his brother lecture something to him...as his words resonated in Renekton's head.

"_When the time is right, someone of great power will come along, and finally remove your sickness, either the easy way, or the hard way, just know that it will be done."_

Was Nasus right? Was this...Willow the one who would heal him? That thought would have driven Renekton to slay her in the past...but now he felt...passive about it; maybe even happy a little. He smirked, as he continued to stare at that tree. That remark still had him laughing though; Lux and Garen banging. The sad part is Nocturn told him he saw them in the act a month ago...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few days for the League to validate Willow's request to allow her and Renekton to go to Piltover. With the Butcher's infamy almost rivaling that of the Loose Cannon's, the Summoners were beyond skeptical about allowing him to go there. Eventually, they agreed so long as Renekton had to do the near impossible; leave his fabled, precious Bat'Leth behind. At first he was beyond against it, but after being begged by Willow (and doing all he could to ignore her adorable face) here he was, stepping off the train in the Piltover Station, with Willow next to him. Oddly, he chose not to discard the Outback Skin; in Willow's opinion it was his coolest skin.

"_This is a great place isn't it?" _He looked down at her, and shrugged. She no longer wore her Summoner's robe; now donning a blue shirt with black jeans with white sneakers. She took a few steps forward, and Renekton followed, his gaze changed from their usual malice and rage, to that of worry and confusion. Willow saw this, and asked him the problem.

"_My blade," _He uttered, as he walked with his head lowered:

"_It feels like I'm nude without it."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, but it was the only way I was gonna get them to let you out. Didn't they try this with Thresh before?"_

"_He took four steps before he ran back into the Institute; claiming he was nothing without his Lantern."_

The bar they were going to was called The Mead Cabin. Inside, it was packed, filled with numerous people, Summoners, and a few Champions even. Renekton could make out the faces of Talon, Twisted Fate, and even Ryze. They paid the croc no mind; sitting at the bar with Willow as they waited for bartender to arrive. When he did, he was a bit shocked at Renekton, due to the butcher being dangerous, he eased himself enough to do his job.

"_W-what will it be?"_

"_I'll take a jug of mead please." _Willow said exuberantly, and the bartender looked at Renekton for his order.

"_I'll have a cup of ginger ale...please."_

The bartender left quickly, as Renekton sat in silence with Willow. She asked, to get a conversation going:

"_So, how have you been Renekton?"_

That roused something in him. For the last few days, his matches were different beyond all reckon, for one major reason; rage. It felt, like his homeworld; distant.

"_I've been ok, you?"_

"_Meh, damned training ran longer. A few Summoners wanted to know why I picked you instead of Soraka or Graves."_

"_I hold nothing personal towards the Starchild, however, the cowboy I dislike.__"_

The drinks arrived moments later, and when Renekton took a swig of the ginger ale did he notice something. A few seats from them, was the Sheriff of Piltover; Caitlyn. Renekton was a bit amused; her expression was of pure depression and sorrow. Willow, seeing this too, asked the bartender the issue, whom replied with a simple word: Jinx. This caught Renekton's attention.

"_The Loose Cannon is here once more?"_

"_Yessir; she's been wrecking the downtown for a few days now, and neither Vi nor Caitlyn can stop her. She can be anywhere at any time, and that's what worries me, is that she can be anywhere at anytime-"_

A sudden explosion outside alerted everyone in the bar, as Talon was the first to drop his cup of mead and run outside...and be sent through the wall!

"_Ouch, looks like the assassin loses to guns."_

Renekton chuckled, and his expression went stern when Willow was nowhere to be found. He rushed outside, and saw the worst; she was trying to confront Jinx; the Loose Cannon taking aim with her trademark rocket launcher. Time seemed to slow down, as Renekton sprinted forward, and as soon as Jinx pulled the trigger, Renekton shouldered Willow out of the way...and questioned his actions a moment too late when the rocket hit him square in the chest, and sent him into a wall. He emerged a moment later, the pain buzzing, as he saw the expression of Jinx change from joy, to confusion...then oddly to more joy.

"_Hiya croco!" _She exclaimed, as she lowered her weapon:

"_Are you here to cause chaos too?"_

"_Eh, not this time, I'm here to prevent you from hurting these people."_

Those words didn't feel right coming out of his jaws; he'd lavish chaos, and condemn helping the weak. But when she was about to shoot Willow...he had to do something.

"_Aw, well that's no fun!" _She raised her gun again, and took aim where Willow had landed:

"_This little Summoner's spells won't work on me out here, so I can get a few kills in before the League pulls me back in!" _She fired, and Renekton was in front of her, his hand smacking the launcher from her hands, and making it fire in a random direction...blowing up the police station nearby...and Renekton promptly ignored Caitlyn's cry of dismay at the loss of the station. Jinx pulled out her minigun, and Renekton leapt behind a large slab of concrete as bullets peppered the spot.

"_Come on out ya overgrown gator; ain't no respawns out here!"_

Renekton heard her cry out, and he looked over the slab to see that Willow had fired a blast of Ignite onto her. In return, Jinx smacked her with her minigun, and prepared to smash it over her head. The result, was explosive. Renekton charged at the Loose Cannon with enough force to smash through a turret with ease, and he grabbed her by her head, and threw her into the wall of the very bar she blew Talon through; even landing on him. He looked at Willow, and his rage subsided when he knelt down to investigate her for any major wounds.

"_Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"_

"_I'm fine; when did you get so caring suddenly?"_

Those words made Renekton think; this wasn't him. He was supposed to be every Champion's worst nightmare. Yet now look; he was helping up a lithe woman who was trying to talk down the Loose Cannon.

"_Don't worry about it; we should best leave, before anyone blames me-"_

He was cut off when the voice of Vi echoed out from behind him.

"_Which one of you did this? Which one of you took down the Loose Cannon and wrecked this place?"_

Talon, still wounded, pointed at Renekton, who merely sighed as he helped up Willow. Vi approached him hastily and with a scowl on her face, and Renekton was preparing for a harsh lecture he'd barely listen to. Instead, she easily grasped his hand, and shook it gently; her hextech gloves making it slightly hard.

"_The town of Piltover is in your debt Butcher of the Sands, as ironic as that sounds. We couldn't ever beat Jinx, even with our best teams. Yet you did it, with a little property damage that's like spilt milk compared to the messes she's caused. On behalf of all of us, we thank you."_

Renekton nodded, and caught out of the corner of his eye Willow limping slightly. What did that woman do to her?

"_Are you well enough to move by yourself?"_

"_Yeah...actually no, a bullet got my foot." _Renekton looked down, and saw she was right; thankfully the bullet didn't go far in. He rolled his eyes, and helped Willow onto his back, making sure she had her arms around his neck. He walked away from the scene, and towards the station, hoping their train would be back. No less than an hour here, and he'd already did something...good for a change. This was what had Renekton pondering this, even as he stepped onto the train and set Willow down in a seat. He sat next to her, and continued thinking. Was Nasus beyond right; was this woman to fix him; to make him sane again? The train started rolling, and the sounds of a steam engine made Renekton look out the window, and continue thinking. He stopped, when he felt something slump against his shoulder. He looked, to see Willow asleep; her head resting gently against his shoulder. The old him would have moved so she hit her head...but he sat there still, and let her sleep. He'd have a lot of explaining to do once he returned to the Institute of War.

Renekton stood outside the Grand Summoner's office, as he overheard the conversation lightly between him and Willow regarding today's events. The man's tone sounded harsh yet worrisome. He watched numerous Summoners pass by, a few whispering about the event as well. It wasn't that it was a glorious, epic battle; it was the fact that Renekton defended the city. Both him and Jinx sought chaos and mayhem, yet Renekton shut her down. Even he couldn't fully recall why, but he knew it had something to do with Willow. The question was, what?

Willow emerged from the room, and breathed a heavy sigh. Before Renekton asked her the issue, she said the Grand Summoner wanted to speak to them both, and her tone sounded...feeble. She was afraid. Steeling himself, Renekton entered the room, and looked at the old man in the Summoner's garb.

"_Renekton, the events that transpired today are dangerous, and a major issue. You caused property damage, and inflicted terror on people that we now need to help. And worse yet, many complain that you should be sealed back up, even a few fellow Champions say this."_

Renekton grit his large teeth, and was about to speak, but was stopped when the Grand Summoner rose his hand.

"_However, you did stop that menace Jinx, save Vi and Caitlyn months of work, and protect numerous Summoners who weren't able to defend themselves. For this, I thank you, and I offer a reward."_

"_Which is?"_

"_The Loose Cannon will be confined to the Lower Cells until further notice; that leaves her room vacant. We are already in the process of moving your stuff up there, and we've decided to grant you the freedom to travel around the area, so long as your blade stays in your new room. You must also be accompanied by your Summoner, Willow."_

Renekton liked these terms; more freedom, less Summoners badgering him...but then a question came into mind.

"_Do you know about-"_

"_Yes yes, we're aware of the events the Might of Demacia caused you; he's been forced to bunk with Teemo until further notice."_

That poor soul. Renekton actually felt bad for him. Nodding to the Grand Summoner, the croc was told his room was located in the southwest wing. As he walked, Willow fell in line, and asked what Renekton planned to do next. He said nothing, until they arrived at his room. From there, he asked Willow if they could try the whole, going out to a place thing again...without someone randomly ruining it. She smiled slowly, and nodded, as Renekton retreated into his room to consider things. What was happening to him? What was be becoming? Looking at the much larger room, Renekton liked the color scheme they painted it; black and green, with a hint of red. A much larger bed awaited him, as well as a working shower and closet. He also found a fireplace, with a chair in front of it, the place already lit. Taking a seat in front of the fire, Renekton found his blade above the fire, as he continued thinking about his new self...and smiled. Maybe, this wasn't a bad thing. When he attacked Jinx, he showed more rage than he did when mindlessly pursuing Nasus. Maybe, he could use Willow as a means to better himself; but he had not a clue what his overall goal was.

"_I don't desire to be liked," _He said to no one in particular, as he gazed into the fire:

"_But I do command respect from those who disappoint me. Maybe, the Summoner, no...Willow, can help me achieve that goal."_

His smirk returned, followed by a low laugh. Things were finally looking up.

Meanwhile, in the darkened courtyard, several figures stood there, their appearances masked by the shadows, as they spoke about a much concerning topic; the Butcher.

"_His rage is all but apparent anymore. He's become different, in a bad way."_

"_Piltover sees him as a damned hero. Vi had to be all diplomatic to a damned murderer!"_

"_Which city would fall to him next?"_

"_SILENCE!" _The larger shadow quieted the others, as they all turned to face him.

"_We cannot deal with this easily; we need to show the other Champions that Renekton will never change; he will still remain a deranged butcher, keen on living a failed goal,"_

Thresh came into view, as his ghastly face took on a sinister smile:

"_And I do believe we've found a means to do so...and her name...is Willow..."_

End of Chapter 2

P.S- To the reviewer Vivi; I can't change the whole italic's thing; it's a beyond hard to break habit for my writing to make dialogue more apparent.

I do appreciate your comment though, and I do wish I could help you in a better manner.

Until Next Time

-M


	3. Chapter 3

About 2 weeks had passed since the ones in the Lower Cells had gotten a new roommate, and lost one in the process as well. Waking up in an actual warm, comfortable bed was something Renekton was not used to. He still had the usual nightmare of failing to kill Nasus, and he still felt angered about it. Slowly getting out of bed, Renekton moved towards the bathroom, and for once bathed himself. The warm water felt nice on his reptilian hide, as he stepped out, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"_What are you doing Renekton?" _He asked himself, while wiping away the steam from the mirror:

"_What have I become? The rage...it feels so cold now. So...empty. Am I really nothing without it? And...this Willow...what is she doing to me? I need answers, and I need them soon, before I lose all my power..."_

A knock at the door raised Renekton's attention, and he dressed in his Outback skin once more before answering it. He was surprised to see Lee Sin there, who greeted Renekton with a short bow.

"_Good day Renekton; are you well?"_

"_...Yeah...why are you asking?"_

"_I've received orders from the Summoners for us all to go to the Arena in the 5__th__ Courtyard. I was sent to fetch you.__"_

"_Why the Arena?"_

"_I heard that it's time for the Champions to test their might before they're categorized into the major areas and given the best."_

Though Renekton didn't give a crap about the likeness of the Summoners...he did have an idea.

"_Who will be there?"_

"_All the Champs really; even the Might of Demacia and the Mouth of the Abyss."_

Interesting. Renekton was...pleased at the thought of causing Garen pain; pain that his sister tried to reflect onto Renekton about respect. So, maybe flaying both of them might silence the rest who dare to challenge him.

"_I'll be there; just need to get my Summoner."_

"_It's optional to bring them you should know."_

"_Still; it'll help a little."_

Lee Sin bowed once more, and left, while Renekton left his dorm, to seek out Willow's room. Thankfully, it wasn't too far. Renekton was thinking about barging in, but even he needed manners; it helped to be a little diplomatic before cutting someone into a steak dinner. He knocked twice, and the door slowly opened by itself, and he stepped inside, calling Willow's name a few times.

"_Renekton? I'm in the bathroom; just wait a few minutes, ok?"_

"_Yeah, sure..."_

Willow's room looked rather ordinary. Nothing special, save for a few runes on her desk. Renekton heard the bathroom door open, and Willow poke her head out; drops of water still clinging to her.

"_Hey, I need my towel. It's on my dresser; can you get it."_

Renekton shrugged, and grabbed it before tossing it to Willow. She reached out for a second to grab it, and retreated into the bathroom, leaving Renekton back to his thoughts. He had seen her...chest for a second there. Renekton had to say one thing; for a B cup, she had a good chest. He waited until she finished, before he heard the door open again, and Willow stepped out in her robes.

"_Let's get going then." _She said, as Renekton began walking. He wanted to take out his foes, and hopefully, he could do so swiftly, yet brutally.

The Champions were all gathered in the large coliseum, as the Grand Summoner took his spot in the center, his voice projecting at a volume loud enough to be heard easily.

"_Welcome Champions and Summoners alike. This is the Proving Arena, for Champions to earn the right to be sponsored in the national battles we hold often to decide the outcome between nations like Demacia and Noxus. The first 10 winners will be selected, regardless of original origins. Raining Champion Garen, you may select your opponent."_

Garen was suddenly flashed next to the Grand Summoner, and Garen thought for a few moments, before saying suddenly.

"_I challenge Renekton, Butcher of the Sands."_

Renekton was warped down to the Arena, and gripped his Bat'Leth firmly when Garen swung his sword a few times.

"_There are no limits here; you will respawn upon death," _The Grand Summoner spoke, before flashing to the Summoner's booth:

"_Good luck, and be strong."_

Garen took a defensive stance, as did Renekton, as they circled each other for a few moments. Garen finally spouted, as he had a cocky smile:

"_So, what's the deal with this Summoner, Willow?"_

"_Don't you speak of her Demacian scum. She's...important to me."_

"_Really now; so after I win, I can take her out to a nice dinner, while you watch, is that ok?" _He was cut off when Renekton suddenly let out a defiant roar, and he charged at Garen full speed. The tank barely had enough time to brace for the attack, and was shocked to find himself once again on the ground, his blade out of reach. He leapt away when Renekton slammed his blade down where Garen was standing, while he retrieved his sword. Lunging, he attempted to attack Renekton numerous times, but each of his hits were stopped and parried, and Renekton wasn't even faltering in a follow up strike. The other Champions, namely Lux and Katarina watched in horror, as Garen slowly began to grow tired and weakened, while Renekton didn't even bat an eye. Then Garen saw it; his eyes. They were both a hellish red, and Garen soon felt a searing pain around him, as Renekton grew to a much larger size. His ultimate was being used, and with that Garen back-pedaled from Renekton, to execute his ultimate as well. He stabbed his sword into the ground, and from the sky, fell a massive golden blade. When it made contact with Renekton...the impossible happened. Everyone's eyes widened, the Grand Summoner's as well, as Renekton...caught the blade. In reality, he was stopping it with his blade, sparks flying about as Renekton eventually gave it, and the blade slammed into him. A massive dust cloud rose, and Garen believed it was over...that was until, he saw the Butcher still standing. He let out a roar, and charged towards Garen, easily slashing his blade from his hand, and kicking Garen to the ground. He tried to get back up, but Renekton placed a foot on his chest, and pushed him back into the dirt, and raised his blade. The last thing Garen heard was Lux's scream as the blade came down...

Garen was sliced into two vertically; from his head to his waist. Several Champions couldn't stand the sight of that (and Yi threw up from the horror of it) as Renekton watched Garen's body dissipate into light, and he reappeared in his seat, breathing heavily, as he struggled not to pass out from fear.

"_It...seems we have a winner. Our new representative is-"_

"_NO!" _Renekton bellowed, as he pointed his blade at Lux:

"_Send her next; where her brother failed she can provide an actual challenge."_

The Grand Summoner was skeptical, but knew Renekton was enraged at them. It seemed better for him to quell it now, rather than have a bunch of Summoner's get maimed trying to contain him again. Lux appeared in the Arena, and she only had time to raise her staff before Renekton was upon her, already hacking her apart in a moment's notice. He was about to call another name...but when he looked at Willow, his eyes slowly dulled. Her face was worried beyond all reckon; she was afraid. Renekton calmed down, and shook himself off, before he was warped back to his seat. Willow looked at him with a frightened expression, and asked if he was alright. Renekton shook his head, and sat in silence, as Cho'Gath battled it out with Nasus in the Arena.

The battles ended around 10:00 PM. The Grand Summoner thanked all of the Champions for their participation and the new ranking would be announced within the following week. Until then they were to resume their daily lives.

Renekton had to be helped back to his room. Apparently; his rage took more out of him than recently expected, which was surprising to them, due to his rage normally leaving only a little fatigue. Yet now, he couldn't even stand up. At the moment, it took the combined efforts of Nocturne, Kog'Maw, and Willow to get him to his room.

"_How much does this guy weigh?" _Nocturne asked Willow, who supported Renekton's front, as Nocturn held his arm, and Kog'Maw attempted to hold up his other arm. Kog'Maw collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, just outside Renekton's room.

"_Just hold him for a sec; gotta open this door." _Willow threw Renekton's weight onto Nocturne, and as soon as she got the door open...she heard a loud thud. She looked, and saw Renekton asleep...crushing Nocturne under him. She could clearly make out his arm and head poking out.

"_Get him off me, right now," _He said, in his calmest voice ever:

"_Or I can promise you I will haunt your damn dreams!"_

"_Alright alright, hold up." _Willow placed a hand on his shoulder, and flashed Renekton onto the bed, allowing Nocturne to get free as he levitated once more. Willow smiled apologetically, and asked what he'd do now. Nocturne's eyes narrowed, and he replied curtly:

"_I'm locked up, remember Summoner? I can go nowhere, unless it's nearby. I can barely even go into the courtyard."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that."_

Nocturne narrowed his eyes again, before he nodded in agreement, and collected Kog'Maw's sleeping form. Willow was about to leave Renekton in his room to sleep...but something compelled her to stay. She made sure no one could see her, before she entered his room, closed the door, and locked it.

She pulled a chair up to the bed, and watched Renekton slumber. His once enraged face looked...peaceful and docile for once. She actually smiled to herself; knowing that deep down under all that rage and insanity, there was someone she'd love to meet, someone she'd love to get to know...someone...to love. Renekton stirred in his sleep, and uttered something Willow caught.

"_Now...how do you feel...Might of Demacia..." _She guessed this dream was about dismembering everyone in Demacia in front of Garen. While Willow couldn't help but to feel a bit worried, she still found the idea a bit amusing. She slowly climbed onto the bed, and closed her eyes as well. She knew when Renekton woke, he wouldn't harm her; she knew this because she saw what he did when Garen spoke about her in a defiling manner. Why would Renekton hurt her now?

The next morning, Renekton woke up from a dream worth remembering; he'd personally torched Garen and Katarina's homes, while slaughtering their people with a smile. He also awoke with an odd...soft feeling around him. His eyes fully adjusted...to stare into the face of Willow. He was originally going to panic and throw her off...but her face...her scent. They were...beautiful. He inhaled deeply, and drifted back to sleep. This was a feeling he began to relish; not waking up with the thought of mayhem...though he still enjoyed it. His mind began to wander, and he asked himself about this new rage; was it good or bad? He did more damage, and survived Garen's strongest attack sure...but technically it took more out of him...and eventually he might not be able to get out of the rage, and might be worse that he was originally. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, as he thought about other things...like that Pentakill Concert today. Since Renekton was friends with the lead guitarist (Mordikraser and Renekton had been friends for a bit; both of them loved anarchy and chaos) he got in free all the time. Normally he'd never so, claiming he had a city to butcher...but not now. He could bring along Willow. Maybe, by a slim chance that's work out well. Renekton resumed his sleep, with the hope that he could use this new rage to fight even better, and maybe create more mayhem than ever...with his Summoner at his side.

Meanwhile, in the darkened forest outside the Institute of War, Thresh stood with several Champions, whom he knew had a special grudge against Renekton, and in a manner, Willow.

Elsie stood on a branch, sitting so she could see Thresh and the others. With her, were Ezreal, Graves, Darius, Draven, Nidalee, and lastly, Alistar. Thresh said to them all, as he swung his lantern a few times to get their attention:

"_As you all know, Renekton has changed for both the better, and at the same time worse. His rage has not only morphed, but has grown more volatile. If nothing is done, and if the Might of Demacia continues to test him, everything we believe in could be destroyed."_

"_And the hottie he's with, what 'bout her?" _Thresh wanted to roll his eyes...but couldn't, at the explorer's comment.

"_Yes, I'm getting to her. Now, I believe I was right; the girl is the key to his new rage, which can rival even Aatrox."_

"_Then why isn't he here?"_

"_He and a bunch of others are also worried. Now, I propose an idea, to deal with this new threat. As you know, we're reaching the summer areas, and despite his rage, Renekton acts as a lifeguard. What if, oh I dunno, his little Summoner were to suffer an unfortunate accident? She dies, and we get our old Renekton back."_

"_But won't that drive him into an even bigger rage?"_

"_Taken care of; I promised one of you here as sexual payment to Ahri for her cooperation. Ezreal, have fun." _He had a slightly shocked expression, before asking if the plan would even work. Thresh shook his head, and sighed.

"_This is by no means a guarantee, but it's our only option. Everyone who can, don your pool party costumes; Summer's almost here. Time to party..."_

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Summer arrived just in time. No one was sure if it was the summer heat, or some other means, but Renekton seemed less...angry, yet at the same time, more angry. When someone like Garen mocked him on his playing style, Renekton would always respond with a violent threat of burning down Demacia...and to actually show up with the explosives and gasoline; scaring everyone shitless; including Ziggs. However, now, Renekton simply shrugged it off, and kept moving. Everyone was worried, but none were more worried than Nasus himself. His brother was...changing. Nasus wasn't sure if his brother was getting sicker, or if he was growing better. Though he was asked to leave it at rest, he still worried.

Finally, the day came where the Institute of War opened the beach to everyone. The beach was a massive, sandy area, with an even bigger area of water. Many expected Renekton to change into his Pool Party Skin. Surprisingly, he stayed in his Outback skin. Sitting in the lifeguard chair, Renekton looked around the area; hoping to catch anyone causing trouble. Since his Bat'Leth was replaced with a large red diving board for safety concerns, he could beat someone with it, and not be penalized. Below him, Nocturne floated around, as he looked around. Confused, Renekton asked why Nocturne was out in the sunlight, and he replied:

"_My cell is right next to the Loose Cannon's. She's taken an unnatural interest in me...and for once I'm scared."_

Renekton looked, and pointed out to Nocturne that he saw Jinx...sprinting towards him. The reaction actually made him laugh. Nocturne's eyes widened to large proportions, and he zipped off; in less than a second. Jinx kept on running, apparently looking for Nocturne. Poor shadow; when the Loose Cannon's after you, she'll find you. Renekton's interest perked up, when he saw Willow...and what she was wearing.

A brown and red bikini...that revealed her cleavage. Renekton's mouth hung open from shock and slight arousal, but that changed when he saw Ezreal and Draven heading towards her; running at full speed. Renekton dropped his board, and sprinted towards her as well. He rushed as fast as he could; avoiding Draven attempting to trip him. Eventually, Renekton was it, and he slammed into the sand, wounded pridefully. He picked himself up, and walked towards Willow; seeing Ezreal and Draven talking to her already. He already knew Ezreal was asking her out, and Renekton smiled within when she said no; she had previous arrangements. Upon seeing him, Willow beamed with joy, excused herself from the conversation, and happily skipped over to him, and hugged him suddenly. Renekton didn't want to, but he immediately noticed her breasts were pressing against him, and his sudden smile made that apparent to Draven, who grit his teeth with anger. Willow soon released Renekton, and pulled him away from the others, saying she wanted to go swimming. Renekton nodded, and followed her, not seeing Ezreal and Draven resonate with pure anger.

"_Who does he think he is?" _Draven asked Ezreal, as they walked away from the scene, both steaming mad. Ezreal shrugged it off, and said Thresh had something planned for Renekton and his little friend.

At the moment, Renekton stood at the shore, while Willow swam around, happily laughing and smiling. Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw approached them, and the larger Voidborn asked Renekton why he didn't swim. Renekton replied that he didn't feel like ruining his Outback clothes. Cho'Gath shrugged, and trudged into the water with Kog'Maw, the younger one disappearing completely underwater. Eventually, Renekton removed his shirt and hat, and dove in also, swimming up to Willow underwater. He surfaced...to see Teemo standing on her head, smiling.

"_Rat," _Renekton said, addressing Teemo in the most disrespectful manner he could use that wouldn't worry Willow:

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Hitting on the new girl; what's it look like croc?"_

Both Renekton and Willow were annoyed. Teemo continued smiling, and Willow easily plucked him off her head, and asked that he bother someone else for a while.

"_Why, you're beautiful, and I'm way more of a gentleman than this brute here."_

The next thing Teemo knew, he was being crushed in Jinx's arms. What had happened was, Renekton had grabbed Teemo, punched him twice, and chunked him as hard as he could towards the shore, only to have him land on Jinx, who abandoned her chase for Nocturne, and started hugging the annoying freak to death. Teemo let out several pained cries as both Renekton and Willow laughed.

"_Annoying lil' runt. Needs to learn he's not a hot shot." _Willow huffed, as her and Renekton reached the shore. He agreed, and out the corner of his eye, he saw something. A spear; Nidalee's spear. He shoved Willow out the way, and caught the spear; crushing it in his palm as he saw the Huntress standing next to Ezreal and Graves. Renekton looked around, and whistled. From out of the water, came Cho'Gath; roaring as he charged at them. Nidalee back-pedaled, as Cho'Gath sent Ezreal across the beach, and Graves open fired with his water gun...doing little to nothing. Renekton nodded, and realized a major mistake. He shoved Willow towards the water, and he heard the sound of Teemo's dart fire...and when Willow surfaced, she had a dart in her shoulder...as she blacked out and sank. Renekton's eyes widened in both anger and fear, as he ran into the water, and dove in. He'd deal with the rat later; right now he needed to save Willow.

Willow sank deeper and deeper, as Renekton swam deeper and deeper. His eyes narrowed in concentration, as he swam as fast as he could. He reached his hand out, and he had to retract it when a trident flew by! He looked, to see Fizz there, as the little fish man said:

"_I was promised a spot as No 1; if I took your friend here out. And underwater, no one can hear you scream."_

Renekton glared at him, and swam as much as he could. When Fizz attacked again, he managed to slash at Renekton's side. He stifled a yell of pain, as his eyes lit up with rage once more. Looking at Fizz with bloodlust, the little creature was helpless when Renekton caught him on his third attack, and hurled him up. In his enraged state, he was hesitant to let Fizz live, but Willow was more important. Finally, her body hit the sandy floor, and Renekton landed next to her. Fizz also landed, and swam at Renekton once again, only to take several punches to the face. He shook it off, and swung at Renekton...only for the larger creature to catch the hit and throw him away once more. Fizz was getting worried, not just because Willow was still alive somehow, but because Renekton was still fine; not even phased by the depth or the fact that it's been a few minutes since he breathed in fresh air. Fizz sighed, and called forth a large shark, that swam directly towards Renekton. Surprisingly, he stood his ground, and raised his fist. He swung it at the right moment, and it connected; sending the shark upwards, only for Renekton to leapt up...and slam his fist into its stomach...ripping into the flesh. The shark's corpse drifted down, and Fizz attempted to use this as a means to attack Renekton while he was unfocused. He charged, after letting out a battle cry...and was caught by the neck, as Renekton sunk back down, and slammed Fizz into the ground. The last thing he saw was the butcher's fist coming for his face...

All of the beach dwellers were worried sick. They'd been down there for a long time. Ezreal, Nidalee, and Graves all lay unconscious, as Nocturne, Cho'Gath, and Kog'Maw stood at the water's edge, waiting. Nocturne said to the three, as his spectral eyes narrowed:

"_You best hope my friend resurfaces, otherwise the Summoners will need to hold me back before I tear out your souls, and give them to Thresh."_

Ezreal shivered from fear, and soon, something burst from the water. Renekton came into view, holding Willow in his arms, and had the unconscious form of Fizz over his shoulder; doing what he could not to let the little wretch fall. Cho'Gath was overjoyed, as were numerous other Champions. Before setting Willow on the sandy ground gently, he tossed Fizz into the lifeguard booth, not even flinching when he hit it hard and hit the ground. Ezreal was worried, as he quickly stood up.

"_Fizz? FIZZ?! What the hell did you do to my friend?!"_

"_You mean what the hell did your friend try to do to me and Willow. The little shit tried to kill me, and I have scars to prove it.__"_

He moved his back, so everyone could see the marks left. They weren't pleased, especially Nasus. He said to the attackers, his voice cold and stern:

"_The Grand Summoner will hear about this; consider yourselves lucky that Cho'Gath didn't eat any of you."_

Renekton meanwhile, was pressing down on Willow's chest, in a form of CPR. He dreaded trying to give her air; he had no lips, but eventually had to try something. Pressing his snout against her lips, gently and unsure, he breathed, and unknowingly tasted her lips. They tasted, of cherry, yet at the same time, a flavor Renekton knew personally; blood. Did, she change herself, for him? He let that thought slip, as Willow came to, coughing up water and a small tinge of blood.

"_Willow, are you ok?" _Renekton asked her, as he slowly helped her up. She nodded slowly, and said:

"_I'm fine; but can someone get this dart out of my shoulder; I feel tired."_

Nocturne snatched it out, and glared at Teemo, who tried to look innocent. In the end, he was hit in the face by Nocturne; hard. With him unconscious, Renekton said he'd get Willow to the infirmary; Vel'Koz would have something to help with the effects of the dart. She nodded, and let herself be picked up bridal style, as Renekton started walking away from the scene, as Teemo came to, only to be punched once more, by Vi this time. Ouch.

"_She will be fine," _Vel'Koz told Renekton, after he brought Willow in and set her on the table. The Voidborn only needed to look at her, to tell that she was simply hit with a mild paralytic poison Teemo made:

"_Take her to your room and let her rest there; I need you to keep a sharp eye on her, in case she takes a sudden turn for the worse. Humans are fragile creatures after all."_

He knew too well. Willow slowly got up and hobbled out of the room, and before Renekton left, Vel'Koz stopped him by placing a tentacle on his shoulder.

"_Renekton, I see something is wrong with you; something unusual."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Your__...__rage; it seems to have...dropped in potency, yet at the same time, grew worse. Your original insanity is now gone from it amazingly, but now the rage itself is the major issue."_

"_Do you know the cause?"_

Vel'Koz waited a few moments until Willow was out of hearing range, before saying, in a hushed voice:

"_The girl; her body is emitting a strange aura, not unlike Ahri's Charm effect. It's not intentional; but she cannot stop it either."_

"_...what should I do?"_

"_That's your choice, but know this: your fury will take more out of you, but at the same time, you will be stronger than you ever were with your original rage."_

Renekton needed to think, as he left the room. He caught up to Willow quickly, and helped her when she stumbled. Finally, they reached his room, and Renekton let her inside, and lay her in his bed. He also pulled the covers over her as well, and made sure he was safe before he quietly left the room, and was greeted by Nocturne.

"_Hey Renekton, we're needed in the Court room."_

That was a place Renekton knew fondly; he went there a lot. It was where the Summoners decided fates for rowdy and uncooperative Champions. When Renekton asked why, Nocturne told him it involved today. He shrugged, and asked if he could go get his shirt and hat first.

An hour later, Renekton and Nocturne stood in the large room, as well as all those responsible for the attack. The Grand Summoner was at the judge's booth, and he addressed all those responsible for the attack against Renekton and Willow.

"_All of you are beyond guilty; there is no point to even hold this. The only reason why is because Nasus insisted that it'd be best if there was a small tinge of fairness in this."_

"_You can't do this!" _Ezreal suddenly said, and the Grand Summoner shrugged.

"_On the contrary, I can. All of you are confined to your quarters until further notice, and you are also banned from matches, and are forbidden from leaving the Institute of War."_

They all groaned, and the Grand Summoner turned his attention on Renekton.

_As for you Butcher of the Sands; we owe you a debt once more. You saved the life of one of us, and I know you were almost killed down there. Personally, I say thank you. Now, do you think the punishment for these few is just?"_

They all looked at Renekton, whom smiled and replied:

"_No I don't; they deserve to be locked in the lower holds, if that is ok."_

"_Done. You 5 shall be sealed within the Lower Holds, until Nasus deems it safe to release you all."_

They all glared daggers at Renekton, whom merely smiled, and waved. The Grand Summoner dismissed Renekton to his room, and when he asked about Nocturne, the Grand Summoner informed him that him, Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, and Kha' Zix would all take the places of those moved, as well as Mundo and Brand. Renekton smiled, and started walking. Now, this was brilliant. He had dispatched numerous of his enemies, and had discovered that his rage now is stronger than his old one. Now, none could stand against him. Willow's power still worried Renekton. Who else did it affect? He needed Vel'Koz to run a few tests, and hopefully, he'd have answers. But for now, he needed to rest and recover. If Willow's power was discovered, this could get bad.

Renekton had no idea how right he was...

"_You sent __Teemo__ after them?" _Elsie questioned Thresh, as they met somewhere more secure; the shores of the Shadow Isles. Thresh sighed, and explained:

"_No one would expect the cute adorable, squirrel thing to do this. Ezreal, Graves, and Nidalee were meant to distract Renekton, while Teemo killed her with a shot to the head. Apparently, I miscalculated the Loose Cannon's affections towards tiny animals."_

"_Ya think?" _Draven yelled, as he still remained bitter about how today went. Thresh told them all, as he looked into his lantern:

"_Relax; I always have numerous other plans. We still have numerous other Champions wanting to see Willow's end-"_

"_I thought this was about Renekton?" _Elsie inquired, as she looked at Thresh with a confused look.

"_This Willow is the source of his power; take her down, and then we'll have him out."_

Elsie was skeptical, but left to return to the Institute of War, before they were noticed. The others all left, leaving Thresh alone, as he looked into the approaching sunrise.

"_They're getting closer to knowing; if only they knew they were also a part of the plan..."_

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Before we begin with this next chapter, I need to clarify a few things.

For starters; yes, almost all of the Champions are out of character. If I kept everything in deep character, then numerous events here won't exist.

For starters; Renekton would have struck down and killed both Nasus and Garen in the Meal Hall, he would have never allowed Willow to walk away in the courtyard, and he would have decimated Piltover.

Willow's character is based around people I've met in life and female characters from gaming. She's supposed to be naive and innocent, yet fierce and dangerous when tested. People may dislike her character, but as events go on she will change and begin to exhibit things like Renekton.

I may or may not begin to work on a story for Nocturne and Cho'Gath in separate "universes" in which this story didn't exist, but they're all still a trio of friends. As you know, their stories will be similar concepts, and will involve hatreds against similar Champions. Differences being that neither Cho'Gath nor Nocturne are insane.

I have a massive list of Champions that I hate. Teemo is, to this day, at the top of this list. Anyone who actually likes him, and dislikes me for downsizing him, Fizz, and also Shen, can bite me; I'll bite harder.

_...and that is the sum of the problem." _Vel'Koz finished, as he, Renekton, Nocturne, Cho'Gath, and Nasus stood in Renekton's dorm, discussing the major issue of the attack that had occurred about 2 months ago. In the time they were all released from being sealed away, the ones who attacked Renekton and Willow had done so yet again; attempting to attack them within cities, and in places the League isn't able to easily monitor. Due to the popularity of the Champions, they weren't easily sealed away without conflict. Vel'Koz looked at everyone, before continuing with his speech about the issue.

"_It seems that these Champions have a major grudge t__owards both Renekton and Willow, and intend to see them finished. I told Willow to remain in her room until further notice; not to open the door for anyone at all until I deem it safe. In the meantime, I feel it best to discuss why each of these foes are after Renekton and Willow."_

One of his tentacles suddenly created a holographic purple chalkboard from nowhere, and he drew numerous equations not even Nasus could decipher.

"_You see, Ezreal and Graves have a hatred towards Renekton for obtaining the girl __they wanted. Draven included, but to a smaller extent. Nidalee seems to hold a direct feud with both of you. Upon closer examination, it has been brought to my attention that Nidalee has often quarreled with Willow in the past; often because when Willow summons her, they fight over who is in control. This has gotten to the point where Nidalee ignores all of Willow's commands, even when they are imperative to her survival. Implausible indeed; as for why the Swift Scout is pestering Renekton, it's in his nature to be horridly annoying. What I wouldn't give to dissect that little mongrel..."_

Vel'Koz sighed for a moment, before continuing on:

"_Sorry; I became carried away in my own perpetual desires for knowledge. Moving on; it seems that their primary objective at the beach was to occupy your attention while the scout attacked and assassinated Willow."_

"_Why didn't they find a capable assassin, rather than the rat?" _Nocturne asked, and Vel'Koz answered:

"_Not many assassins are truly against Renekton or Willow. Katarina was dealing with some things in her home country, so they were only able to use the only assassin who had a grudge against Renekton; Teemo; a false cause, if you ask me."_

Nasus thought for a moment, and said:

"_Despite their efforts, they know they simply cannot kill Renekton; the League will only revive him upon death."_

"_That may be, but I know their plot; they want Renekton to get enraged and for him to cause mayhem. And their idea, is that Willow is the cause of this. Eliminate her, and he'll prove that he is a monster, and he will be sealed away forever."_

The room fell silent, as Renekton spoke up a few minutes later; anger lacing his voice.

"_What makes these assholes think their plan will work?"_

"_You're __powered__ by fury Renekton; the insanity and dementia of anger and madness. And if Willow is both the source and the cure to your rage, then despite your words you will be beyond enraged if something occurs to her; especially if you aren't able to stop it and are present."_

Despite trying to deny Vel'Koz's words, Renekton knew he was right. That's what worried him for once. Nasus nodded, and asked what could be done. Vel'Koz moved his tentacles in the form of a shrug.

"_I honestly have no idea. These Champions have too much popularity and fame to simply defeat and kill; the League won't allow us to deal with this; and even the Grand Summoner will not be able to stop them. There are too many Summoners who favor our foes.__"_

Vel'Koz floated to the window, and gazed out for a few moments, before he suddenly jerked back to face everyone, an idea in his mind.

"_And an idea comes at last. The 1v1 Battle Games."_

"_...the what now?" _Renekton asked, as Vel'Koz hovered around the room speaking about the idea.

"_You see it's quite simply complicated. It's a new idea I talked the Summoners into testing; a type of match where both Champions are at the full power, and are placed in a single arena with numerous elemental advantages and disadvantages. It's a new addition to really force Summoners to bond with their Champion, and for their Champion to really test their might-"_

"_Get to the point!" _Renekton bellowed, growing agitated. Vel'Koz rolled his eyes, and said:

"_You needn't yell Renekton. My idea is for you to defeat them all in this event. As the old saying goes: show them who's boss."_

"_That'll work?" _Cho'Gath asked, as Vel'Koz floated towards the door. He nodded, and left, Nocturne and Cho'Gath following. Alone now, Nasus asked his brother, his expression showing concern and worry:

"_Brother, do you believe that this will truly work?"_

"_It has to! I don't want these idiots hurting Willow!"_

"_Yes, but what about you? I thought I lost you when you were cursed by your own rage; turning you insane-"_

"_I'm fine now; just let me do this, ok?"_

Renekton tried to walk by, but Nasus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Brother, don't do anything reckless. Be careful; if not for me, then for Willow."_

Renekton was silent for a few moments, before saying at last:

"_Ok...I'll be careful. But don't expect me to be a coward against those renegade idiots."_

"_I know; I detest them as well.__"_Renekton left, as well as Nasus.

It didn't take long to find his foes in the Courtyard. When Graves saw him, he narrowed his eyes, and demanded to know if Renekton wanted to go get his friends to fight them again. His response was simple.

"_No you wannabe shit-stain of an outlaw; I'm here to get you all to stop messing with my friends and me."_

"_And just why should we stop, butcher of the sands?" _Nidalee asked, as she sat in a large tree. Ezreal agreed, as he said also:

"_Yeah, she needs to go, and you can't stop us." _Renekton's blade was at his throat a second later.

"_Is that a challenge, failure of an explorer?" _Teemo had his straw ready, Nidalee had her spear trained on Renekton, Graves had his gun pointed at Renekton, and Fizz had his trident at the ready. Seeing this, Renekton moved his blade down, and finally said:

"_I'm not gonna cut you sorry excuses for Champions down here; I'll do it in a civilized manner. The Battles Games; I'll fight each of you, one on one, and when I win, you all leave Willow alone."_

"_And when you don't, we get to kill 'er." _Graves finished, as he lowered his gun. Ezreal said, with a smug smile:

"_However, I feel you need a little...challenge; before we stop doing what we do."_

"_What is it then boy?"_

Ezreal seemed a bit irritated at his comment, before regaining his composure and saying finally:

"_You, against all of us. It's a fair deal really; and if we win, your girl is ours for a week, and we get to do __whatever__ we want to her. Deal?"_

Renekton was silent for a few minutes, as he processed all of this. The odds were of course unfair, and Ezreal was obviously plotting something. If he backed down, claiming that it was rigged, then he'd lose his chance to fix things. His mind made up, he said his answer, as clear as day.

"_Yes, we have a deal."_

End of Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

_"You WHAT?" _Renekton currently stood in Willow's room, and she was beyond mortified to hear about the agreement he made with his foes to shake them off. She was extremely worried. Renekton tried to calm her down, as best he could, yet she still remained terrified.

"_Willow, I have this covered-"_

"_Like hell you do! I've seen those guys fight in a real match! None of them are easy to get past, and almost all of them are able to easily counter you!"_

"_I said I got this! If I had backed down, then the attacks would increase. This way, I can shut them down, in front of the whole League! They'll be stopped finally!"_

Willow sat down on her bed, as she held her head. Renekton sat next to her, as he did the best thing he could; he hugged her. She stiffened for a moment, before going still.

"_Willow, I'm sorry. I really am; I need to fix this, and I need to show them that I'm strong enough to defend you from them. I have an edge still; I have my rage. It'll help me prevail."_

"_But what if it's the reason you lose?" _That did concern Renekton, beyond all reckon. He thought for a few slow and languid instants, before finally replying, with a confident expression:

"_I got this. Ezreal may have a trick up his sleeve, but I have an ace in the hole. Now, I must go; I'll be back before you know it."_

Renekton stood up, and walked out of the room, as Willow remained in the room for a few minutes, before leaving the room as well to the Summoner Hall, to watch the battle, dubbed The Battle of The Century.

"_There is still time to back down and retain your honor Renekton," _Cho'Gath said to Renekton, as they walked towards the Summoning Room:

"_These five aren't very serious about this, and I know the explorer has a trick up his sleeve. This can get extremely bad."_

"_I know that, but what choice do I have? They want to kill Willow!"_

"_And they'll do much worse if they win. I saw that look in the Outlaw's eyes. He doesn't just want to kill Willow, he wants to r-"_

"_I know, and so do Draven, Teemo, and Ezreal. I have to do this."_

Cho'Gath sighed, and both of them stopped outside the Summoning Room.

"_Very well; Nocturne and I will be in the Champion Hall; watching the fight. I wish you luck."_

"_I'll need it; thank you."_

Before Renekton could walk in, he heard Willow's voice. He looked, and felt a sudden weight on him, and a sudden wetness around the front of his snout. It took a moment for his mind to decipher what happened; Willow had hugged him, and kissed him for luck. By the time he came from his shock, Willow was gone. Renekton smirked, and entered the room. His foes all stood there, and when Renekton stepped onto the platform for blue team. In a mere moment, they were all warped, to what looked like a stranger version of Summoner's Rift...only swampy, with a dark sky, and rain falling. Renekton's feet slid over the muck, and in the distance he could see his foes. He approached them, as he made sure he had his blade ready. Meeting them in the mid-way, Renekton said, addressing Ezreal directly:

"_One shall stand, one shall fall."_

"_Why throw away your life so recklessly Renekton; won't it be easier to run away, like a coward?"_

"_That's a question you should ask yourself, explorer."_

Teemo shot first, shooting at Renekton, as he stopped the shot with his blade. His darts all shattered against the blade, as Graves open fired as well. Renekton sliced his blade, obliterating the fire, as Ezreal and Nidalee backed away. Fizz ran right for Renekton, and was slammed into the ground. Graves fired another shot, and the bullet pierced Renekton's arm, eliciting a roar of pain from the demi-god. Teemo fired more arrows, as Nidalee chunked her spear constantly. Renekton stopped them all, swinging his blade as quick as he could; deflecting all of their attacks. Ezreal whistled after a while...and a sudden bomb impacted Renekton's back, sending him to the ground in pain. He turned, to see Ziggs standing there, Draven next to him. Both wore smiles, as the team soon closed in on Renekton. Ezreal said, as his hand gleamed:

"_You thought we'd play fair? We each got Summoners too, so we'll be winning this, and taking your girl off your hands."_

"_And the things we'll do to her..." _Draven said, as he licked his lips.

"_You...won't hurt her..." _Renekton uttered, as he struggled to stand, only to be kicked onto his back by Graves. Ezreal said, as he placed a foot on Renekton's chest.

"_We won't; we'll just rape her until we get bored, and then we'll make sure it's slow and painful."_

He raised his hand, and everyone turned their weapon on Renekton.

Meanwhile, in the Summoner and Champion Hall, everyone was at the edge of their seats in fear, Willow especially. She said one thing, and Renekton's eyes suddenly widened, as if he heard her.

"_Renekton...I need you...please...win...for me...__"_

Draven thrust his ax down...and Renekton caught it, as his eyes glimmered a hellish red. He let out a demonic, evil roar; the likes of which that'd make even Aatrox cringe in fear. In an instant, Renekton had snatched his blade up, and slashed at everyone; restoring his health, and restoring him to full power. Draven lunged first...and felt an intense pain, as he looked down. He half expected Renekton's blade to be impaling him. Instead...it was his fist. Renekton had punched a hole clean through Draven. He uttered a few choked gasps, as Renekton raised his blade, and impaled him through the head. He dropped the mutilated corpse, and focused on the others. Fizz charged next, and received the worst, as Renekton kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach, and sent him into the air, only to be met with Renekton's blade as it cut the little guy in half completely! Both halves hit the ground, and Renekton proceeded to cut them into even smaller pieces. He looked at the remaining team with a sick and demented smile; one that would plaster a look of terror on Jinx's face.

At the moment, when Jinx saw that with all the other Champions, Vi was surprised to see the Loose Cannon...scared for once. Like...she was gripping her chair with fear, scared to leave it with the fear that Renekton would cleave her into pieces, and put her in a deli...like Fizz. In fact, all the Champions were scared; except Nocturne, Kha'Zix, and Cho'Gath. Thresh left the room, and backed against a wall, catching his spectral breath. That's the new Renekton? He was scared to even be plotting against that thing. Once this ended, he needed to do something; otherwise he'd end up on the receiving end of that anger.

Renekton didn't step over Fizz's remains; he stomped on them, as he approached the others. Graves ran forward, shooting, while Ziggs threw bombs. The result was horrific. Renekton punched Graves in the throat, grabbed him and forced his mouth open, and let a smaller bomb land in his mouth, as he forced the Outlaw to swallow. In a second, his throat exploded, and Ziggs suddenly felt maddening pain in his lower body. He looked...and saw his legs still moving; Renekton had cut him in half. He struggled to crawl away, as Renekton approached Nidalee and Ezreal. She ran at the butcher...only to be impaled, and sliced into bits, like Fizz, while Renekton took his time with his incisions now; making it hurt with each slice.

In the Champion Hall, Rengar backed out as well, and threw up outside. The way he did that; he showed not a single bit of remorse; hell he looked to be getting off from taking her apart, piece by piece, bit by bit. Nothing sane could, no, nothing sane should do that.

Soon, Ezreal was the only one left. To make it "fair", Renekton stabbed his blade into the ground, and cracked his knuckles. Ezreal raised his fists, and when he threw a punch, Renekton caught his fist, broke it, and slammed his free hand on his arm, a sick crack echoing everywhere, and making everyone watching cringe. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain, as Renekton only said two words, in a sickening, demonic voice that seemed like it would belong in the mouth of a demon.

"_Get up." _Ezreal stood up wearily, and tried to punch again. This time, Renekton kicked him square in the stomach, making him hit the ground as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"_Get up"_

"_Please, stop." _Renekton stomped on his leg, shattering it, as he yelled in pain.

"_I said, __get__up__.__"_Ezreal stood as best he could, and only to be kicked down, and have his other leg shattered. He stared up into those cold, rage filled eyes, as Renekton retried his blade, and placed it at the bottom of Ezreal's ribcage. In one fell swoop, Renekton carved down, and sliced a huge hole in the man; exposing all of his innards. Without mercy, or regret, Renekton thrust his hand down, and pulled free his intestines, and chunked them into the pile that was Nidalee. Ezreal didn't even have the energy to scream. Renekton tore away enough innards, before walking away for a few minutes, returning with the barely alive Ziggs. Without remorse, he stuffed the yordle into the human, and sliced his blade across the ground, igniting the bomb on Ziggs. Walking away, Renekton didn't even look at the bloody explosion behind him.

They all were returned to the Summoning Room, the ones who were butchered checking themselves to make sure everything was there, while Renekton took three steps, and hit the floor, his wounds still present, and finally kicking in. Numerous Champions and Summoners entered the room, all concerned for Renekton, as Nocturne and Cho'Gath helped him up. Ezreal, looking around, asked:

"_Hello, can anyone see we're still here?"_

"_We'll get to you cheaters in a minute." _The bitter voice of Ahri stung. The Grand Summoner entered the room, and took one look at Renekton before telling the two Champions holding him up to get him to the infirmary, with Willow accompanying them. Nocturne and Cho'Gath dragged Renekton out, and Willow gave Ezreal an angered gaze, before the Grand Summoner turned his attention towards them.

"_You all are beyond in trouble for what you did. You selected unfair odds, and when you all agreed to them cheated."_

"_But sir, you-"_

"_Save it explorer; as of now your ranks have been demoted to the lowest degree, and you are forbidden from leaving the Institute of War. You all are also to return to your cells, and will be banned from matches until I...no...until Renekton deems it time for you to return." _They were all shocked, as Draven shouted suddenly:

"_With that croc it'll take years before we're back in!"_

"_Then you best get used to your arrangements. Goodbye, traitors."_

In an instant, they were all engulfed in blue beams, and warped away, to their now permanent cells.

Willow was beyond worried, as she stood next to Cho'Gath, Nocturne, and Vel'Koz in the infirmary. Renekton lay in the bed, his shirt and hat removed, as Vel'Koz held a holographic chalkboard over him.

"_Is...he ok?" _Willow asked, breaking the thick silence, as Vel'Koz looked at her, one of his tentacles still holding the board.

"_Unsure. His body is trying to heal, yet at the same time isn't. The fury, the anger, the rage, is slowly rebuilding him, and at the same time rapidly killing him. It's...peculiar." _

"_Is he gonna be ok?"_

"_Uncertain once again. I suggest you all retire for the night; all we can do now is wait. His condition will progress and when it reaches critical levels can I do something."_

"_I'm staying.__"_Nocturne and Cho'Gath looked at her, before nodding, and exiting the room with Vel'Koz. Willow took a seat next to Renekton, and held his hand, as she lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It sounded slow...yet...it was there. The tales about him...they all said basically he lacked a heart; having ate it in order to gain more powers. Instead, that was one myth she put to rest. Closing her eyes, Willow said one thing, before falling asleep.

"_I love you." _

An hour after she fell asleep, Renekton opened an eye, and looked down at her. He heard what she said, and he was thinking how to respond. Did he...love her too? The word sounded like foreign language. It didn't sound English. Renekton placed an arm on her, and hugged her close, and he saw her smile lightly. He did, and with that, he could probably recover. He could possibly survive. With his foes sealed away, Renekton had ensured that Willow would be safe. Now, rest was needed, for a new battle approached, faster than he could see.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Renekton hit the wall, blood oozing from his numerous wounds. He stood in a dark dungeon like place, as he stood up, his eyes not glimmering with rage. He slashed at a shadow, and at another one, before he took several slashed to his back, and was hurled at the wall again. He only had enough energy to flip over, and look up at his attacker, with a look of angered despair. His attacker was beyond horrific.

Himself. Renekton stood before himself; the clone's eyes a hellish red, as he raised his blade, to finish himself off. Renekton was only able to raise his blade, as his clone spoke in Nasus' voice.

"_Now you see Renekton; your tru__e enemy isn't Ezreal and the other idiots, but yourself. All alone, you were your greatest enemy. And now, your rage shall be your own downfall."_

The world went black, as Renekton felt the blade slice at his chest, and his life slip away...

He woke up in the hospital bed, after letting out a fierce roar of both fear and rage. Renekton looked around, and saw Vel'Koz looking over something. When he looked at Renekton, his eyes all widened.

"_Renekton? You're alright?"_

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You do realize what day it is right?" _Renekton shook his head and Vel'Koz fetched a calendar, as he looked over it.

"_Yes...it's October 13__th__; you've been down for over 2 months."_

"_Two months?! What happened to Willow? Nocturne? Cho'Gath?"_

"_None of them lost hope. The others did, but Willow visited you frequently. And seeing as how it's about 9:00 AM she should be here any minute now."_

Just like that, Willow walked in and asked Vel'Koz if Renekton was feeling any better. He would have smiled if he could, and he replied:

"_Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

Willow's eyes widened, and when she saw Renekton sitting up she was on him in a second, hugging him, tears of joy pouring from her eyes. Renekton hugged back, as Vel'Koz left, no doubt to fetch the others. Renekton soon got up, as Willow helped support him. Nocturne and Cho'Gath burst in, ecstatic to see their friend alive and well. Renekton felt Nocturne support his other arm, as Willow and he slowly moved him from the infirmary, towards the Champion Hall. When Renekton asked why they were going there, Cho'Gath said everyone needed to see him. He didn't inquire further, he just hoped he could still fight in case something occured. It took 15 minutes to get there, and when Renekton arrived... the room went into an uproar, not from anger, but from joy. Renekton looked around, and asked Nocturne why they looked...happy to see him. Nocturne explained, as he helped him into a seat:

"_All of them saw the fight when you were heavily outmanned and heavily outmatched. You did what very few of us could do. By the way, been meaning to ask, what exactly happened to Teemo?"_

Renekton thought for a moment, and remembered that he shoved the little guy into the ground, and kicked his head like a football...and that's what scared Jinx beyond all reckon when Teemo's head flew out of the area and rolled into a hole in the ground. Numerous Champions congratulated Renekton on his major success, and a few wanted to challenge him when he wanted to fight. He was somewhat enjoying the respect. Willow sat next to him, as Gragas slid over two cups full of mead.

"_Here, drink up friend." _Gragas said, as Renekton reluctantly seized the cup, and downed the drink in a moment. The alcohol had no effect on the demi-god, yet Willow seemed...odd. Renekton looked over to her, and noticed that she had a light blush around her nose. Gragas handed her another drink and she downed it, that blush increasing. Nasus saw this too, and grew worried when she kept downing drinks, until her she seemed dizzy. An hour later, as well as 20 drinks later, Willow wasn't even able to stand straight. The large room was barren now, as Nasus, Nocturne, Cho'Gath, Renekton, and Willow remained. It was now about 3:00 PM. Nasus began to leaving, stating that he had a match to attend, as did Cho'Gath and Nocturne as well. Renekton was left with Willow, who be knew was drunken at the moment; her attitude at the moment pointed that out.

"_Ya know what?" _She slurred, as she struggled to get up, needing Renekton to help her.

"_I'm a god damned coward! I can't even say my own damn inner feelings. Aw hell with it, I might as well say it now!" _She suddenly jerked around, and hugged Renekton tightly, as she babbled numerous things. A few moments later, she finally made coherent sentences. Though they were slurred slightly, he could make out what she saw saying. She loved him, ever since she first found him years ago. She never had the courage nor dignity to say it, due to her being a new Summoner, and him being a deranged madman. She went on about how she had a thing for Aatrox beforehand, but lost that when she saw Renekton. She also at one point in time dated Ezreal, adding to Renekton's thoughts...and a little concern. Finally, she silenced herself, and passed out. Sighing, Renekton easily picked her up, and carried her to his dorm; hers was too far. Once again, he tucked her in, before leaving to retrieve his shirt, hat, and blade. He also secretly hoped to never see Willow drunk again...also to find out what exactly Gragas puts in his liquor.

With all his items, Renekton felt a bit more agile, and decided to head down to the training courtyard. Why the League had several dozen many courtyards; no one knew, and they never asked. Night had fallen by now, and Renekton needed to make sure he still knew how to fight. He gave his blade a few flicks, before slashing it around frequently and with somewhat grace. He finished, by slicing a tree in half. He breathed heavily for a bit, until a slow clapping noise caught his attention. He turned, to see Thresh standing there, with Elsie next to him.

"_Thresh?" _Renekton asked, as he stood up fully, and stabbed his blade into the ground.

"_What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the Shadow Isles, speaking to Mordikaiser about something important."_

"_I was, but I need to tell you something vital." _He took a deep spectral breath, before saying to Renekton one thing that instantly made him snatch up his blade.

"_I sent those Champions after you and Willow; I'm responsible."_

Elsie gave him a look of concern, while Renekton rushed at him, his eyes ablaze with rage.

"_YOU TRAITOR!" _Thresh stopped his blade with his chains, as he struggled to stand under the sheer power the attack had. He said, as he desperately tried to hold back Renekton:

"_Renekton, please listen to me! I had my reasons for wanting to, and I was never trying to harm you directly; I was trying to get rid of Willow!"_

"_WHY, SO YOU COULD KILL ME NEXT?" _Elsie attempted to fire poison at him, but they did nothing to him, as he swung his blade and caught Elsie barely; leaving a large scar across her cheek. He was about to slice again, before Thresh's chain wrapped around his arm.

"_I did it for a major reason! You were becoming like the very people you loathed; that we all loathed! I was afraid of losing my friend!" _Renekton shook off the chain and slashed down...and hit the ground unconscious. Both Thresh and Elsie looked to see Zed there; his fist balled.

"_So, do we kill him?" _He asked, and Thresh said no rather suddenly.

"_No! Just...get him to the Shadow Isles. I need to speak to him when he's calmed down. He can't be reasoned with at all, not even in the slightest when he's enraged."_

Elsie glared at him, before telling Zed to get Darius and Katarina to help out. He vanished into the shadows, and Elsie finally asked the question that had been on her mind the entire time during that fight.

"_What the fuck Thresh?!" _She shouted, as The Chain Warden backed uo slightly:

"_I thought you wanted to take him out, and end his reign before he threatens our places in the League!"_

"_I do; it's just that...he...needs to be blinded by lies first; that way the fall is worse."_

"_You aren't making any sense! It's starting to sound like you're full of crap!"_

"_Shut up; I made this little group, and we do as I command. Now, we'll get him to the Shadow Isles, before the next part of our plan can continue, understand?" _

Elsie was silent for a few minutes, before asking:

"_And the girl? What about her?"_

"_I had Mordikaiser get her; she'll be there waiting."_

Elsie's expression softened slightly. She walked away, and when Thresh knew it was quiet, he knelt down to Renekton, and said in a worried tone:

"_If only you'd listen...now I need to fix this, before it's too late."_

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

He awoke with pain. Renekton was used to pain, as his eyes adjusted where he was. He was chained to a tree no doubt, his blade above him. Judging by the gloomy area and darkened sky, Renekton was in the Shadow Isles. The chains were easily broken, as Renekton snatched up his blade and looked around. He'd never been here before, and that was the issue. He needed to return to the Institute of War, before anyone noticed something major. Looking around, his ears picked up footsteps, as he hid behind a tree. He listened, and heard several sets of footsteps; there were a lot of them. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Thresh walking, followed by Elsie, Yi, Alistar, Cassiopeia, Evelynn, LeBlanc, and Morgana. This worried Renekton; he couldn't take them all down without dropping first; even with his rage. He overheard the conversation Thresh was having with Elsie, regarding him.

"_Is the butcher secured somewhere Spider Queen?"_

"_Indeed; the extra dosage of toxins I gave him should keep him down. But why not have him there when we flay his little friend?"_

"_No; there will be a time for that. Right now we need to ensure that everyone is there. We need no interruptions. Once we arrive, send your spiders to bring him to us."_

"_Very well...but who else will be there?"_

"_All of those who dislike Renekton."_

Once they were all gone, Renekton slowly followed them, showing caution and stealth, due to him not wishing to fight all of them. Following them for a long time, about 2 hours really, Renekton found out where they were.

Elsie's lair. All around, Renekton could see webs and large spiders running about. It all clicked, as he understood their intentions. Vilemaw; Elsie's source of power. They intended to feed her to the beast! Renekton moved in quicker, as he saw the same folks as before, as well as Sivir, and Mordikaiser. All of them hated him? Well, Renekton knew Mordikaiser didn't, just that he was loyal to Thresh. Sivir and Cassiopeia Renekton knew disliked Willow; a few years ago Cassiopeia had wanted to date Renekton due to her claim that they were both reptilian and deserved each other. However, still being insane back then, he might have said something along the lines of leave me alone or I'll use your entrails as a banjo. To this day, Renekton still remains unsure how he knows how to inconspicuously play banjo. Sivir never liked Willow due to her being more famed. As for the rest...just fools? Renekton sighed slightly, and walked into the cave...only for silk to engulf his feet, from several of Elsie's spiderlings.

"_And the "hero" arrives just in time." _Elsie smirks, as everyone turns to face him, their glares piercing him.

"_Are you prepared to see your precious Summoner become one with my master?"_

"_Are you prepared to shut the fuck up before I squish you like the bug you are?"_

That caught everyone off guard, especially Elsie, who needed Thresh to restrain her before she leapt down to fight him, as venom dripped from her teeth. Vilemaw was behind them all, descending from the ceiling; his eyes focused on the unconscious form of Willow lay before it. Looking up at Thresh, Renekton saw him made a hand motion to the wall, and a motion of slashing. He immediately stopped when everyone focused on him. Looking at the wall, Renekton saw the webbing was a bit damaged, as well as the rock. One good slash would cause rocks to...fall and cause a massive amount of damage. In a flash, Renekton slashed several times, and Elsie's eyes widened when several rocks began falling everywhere, several pelting Vilemaw as Elsie watched in horror.

"_Mordikaiser, NOW!" _Thresh shouted, as he punched Elsie in the stomach and face as he rushed past his "allies", as Mordikaiser grabbed Willow and rushed out as well, nodding to Renekton as he ran. Not knowing what was happening, he followed them, as they ran to the shore, moving quickly.

"_Ok, what the hell is going on?!" _Renekton asked Thresh, as he kept looking around to hope they weren't followed. Thresh finally said, as he calmed down:

"_I planned the whole thing, and plotted the escape with Mordikaiser. We just needed Elsie and the others distracted."_

"_So, you're on my side?"_

Thresh was silent for a few minutes, before saying:

"_As far as I know, this girl is crucial to you. As your friend, I can't let my own selfish desires get a hold on me."_

"_You feared that I'd forget you as a friend? Thresh I've been there for you since you first got to the Institute of War; I'm your best friend, and I won't stop being your friend.__"_

"_Then why are you friends with the very Champions we've loathed for years?"_

"_Their respect; they both fear me and respect me; this is the reward for killing off the 'best fools'"._

Thresh looked back, and Renekton finally asked:

"_And those are the ones who don't fear or respect me?"_

"_They fear that you'll become stronger than them all; I was only in to-"_

"_I know, we've covered that; the question is how do we escape this place?"_

Mordikaiser finally spoke up, as he motioned for Renekton to carry Willow:

"_There's a boat over at the Northern Coastline. We just need to trek through the forest, and we can get there in about a day or so."_

"_And I suppose this won't be anywhe__re near easy?" _Renekton inquired, as he placed his blade on his back and made sure he held Willow bridal style. Thresh nodded, as he swung his chains.

"_Elsie's little friends will be after us. They know Mordikaiser and I are traitors to their little cause, and they'll do all they can to kill Willow."_

"_What about me?"_

"_Elsie knows she can't kill you out here, but she __can__ restrain you so they can personally work out their grudges against you."_

"_..."_

"_How can I put this in a very calming manner that won't raise any major alarm to either of you...Cassiopeia wants the D."_

Renekton's eyes widened, as did Mordikaiser's.

"_That's horrific."_

"_And also they might make you watch as they kill Willow."_

"_Won't that make me go enraged?"_

"_I don't think Elsie considered that...at all.__ I've been doing all the plotting in this."_

"_Clever sunovabitch."_

They began walking along the coast; hoping to enter the forest from a different angel, but they didn't see the eyes watching them...

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

They walked for what felt like hours. Really, it had been about 4 hours. Renekton asked Thresh why wasn't Willow waking up, who explained that they found a spell to keep her asleep for several hours. On the bright side, it'd make it easy to explain that she just had a bad experience with the alcohol. Renekton nodded, as they came to a stop near a dark river. Mordikaiser looked around, and swung his mace suddenly. Immediately his hit connected, and a spider hit the ground, dead.

"_We__'ve been spotted!" _He shouted, as Renekton looked around as Thresh readied his chains. From out of the bushes, ran Sivir and Yi, Thresh hurling his chains at the swordsman as Mordikaiser smacked Sivir into a tree. Shadows suddenly spiked up near Renekton, as he stumbled away, trying to keep Willow out of combat. Yi's blade clashed against Mordikaiser's mace, as the Lord of Metal managed to beat back the swordsman, before he sent him into the trees with a savage uppercut. Sivir hit the ground a moment later, as she twitched for a second, before going limp. She wasn't dead; only out cold. Thresh saw Evelynn standing there, as she smiled, and vanished suddenly. Thresh acted a moment later, shoving Renekton out the way, as a shadow blade struck him. Mordikaiser started moving, as Thresh hurled his lantern at Evelynn, catching her across the face and knocking her out brutally.

A safe distance away, the trio caught their breath, as they desperately formed a plan. Thresh said to the two of them, as he looked around:

_Ok, it's obvious that we can't keep trying to trek through here; they have the element of surprise, and it's frustrating how we keep getting ganked at every turn. I have a plan, but it's risky." _He turned to Renekton and pointed at Willow:

"_What is she wearing under that robe?"_

"_As far as I know...her undergarments."_

Thresh was silent for a few moments, before asking Renekton to disrobe her. When Renekton asked why, Thresh said, as he knelt down to hold his hand against his lantern:

"_I can place a random soul into her robe and have Mordikaiser make it move around so it'll follow us."_

Renekton nodded, but a new question presented itself.

"_What about Willow? I'm not just gonna leave her here."_

"_You don't; Mordikaiser will lead them back to Vilemaw's cave, while you and I get to the boat so we can get to Piltover. It'll be safe there, and we can take a train back to the Institute of War.__"_

"_That's actually a clever plan. But, how many flaws do we have?"_

"_Plenty; this is a risky plan after all. I'll explain those later; just...get her out of those robes."_

"_..."_

Renekton did as asked, and was surprised by Willow's...choice of underwear. When he emerged from behind a rock, Thresh questioned why there were leaves over her breasts and nethers. Mordikaiser caught it a moment later.

"_She wasn't wearing underwear was she?"_

"_Apparently not." _Renekton threw Thresh the robe, and his hand glimmered a lime green, as a small orb hovered from the lantern, and into the robe. Soon, the robe stood up; a green spectral figure within it. Mordikaiser made a hand movement, and the spirit stepped closer to him.

"_You start moving, and start talking to this...ghost. Make it look like it really is Willow. We'll meet you in Piltover, ok friend?"_

He nodded, before running off, as Renekton and Thresh started moving.

It took a long time before they were near the place they needed to be. By this time, Willow started mumbling in her sleep, meaning they didn't have a lot of time before she woke up. Thresh saw the shore ahead, as well as the pier.

"_Finally, here we are." _He said, as they crossed the darkened sand to reach the pier. The boat was large enough to hold all of them...all of them being Renekton, Willow, Thresh, and Mordikaiser. The second Renekton's foot hit the boardwalk; a glob of venom hit the ground before him! He turned, to see all his foes standing there, as Alistar tossed over a battered Mordikaiser. Renekton's gaze hardened, as he looked at the boat.

"_Thresh; get Mordikaiser and Willow on the boat, now."_

"_Wait, what are you gonna do?"_

"_Something I need to do. Just keep them on the boat, at all costs." _Thresh could see the ferocity in Renekton's eyes, as he placed Willow on the boat, as he retrieved Mordikaiser as well. Pulling his blade off his back, Renekton stabbed it into the ground, as he approached his foes. Elsie stepped forward first, as she said one simple command.

"_Move or you'll be next."_

"_No."_

She was a bit concerned, and she repeated her command. Renekton in turn, repeated what he said. She glared at him, and motioned for Alistar to attack him. The result was explosive. Renekton's eyes suddenly blared red, as he punched the bull in the chest several times, before sending him into the forest with a severe uppercut. Elsie wore a shocked expression, as Renekton let out a roar, and charged. The rest...was a twisted, pain filled, horrific blur, but in a matter of minutes all the enemy Champions lay on the ground, bleeding and unconscious from their wounds. Renekton's eyes returned to their yellow color, as he stepped on the boat. It set sail a few minutes later, as Renekton settled against the side, with Willow leaning on him. Thresh asked him, as he propped Mordikaiser's unconscious form against the back of the boat:

"_So, you value this woman? Enough to abandon your old ways?"_

"_...Yeah...but that doesn't mean our friendship has to end. We were there for each other since the beginning, even when you dated Ahri for a brief time. Speaking of which, how did that turn out?"_

"_Not well; not even a spectral jailer like me can hander her libido."_

They shared a laugh, as Renekton closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep. Once again, a nightmare occurred. But this time, he saw himself there...cleaving Willow into pieces, with a deranged smile. This terrified him, as this him...had bright orange skin, and his red eyes seemed...brighter, and more rage filled. He turned to the lesser Renekton, and spoke once more in Renekton's voice.

"_Not even you can deny it Renekton; your rage is the only true friend you need. If you let too many close...you will only kill yourself in the process." _

"_...NO! I won't! I...I love Willow, and I'm not gonna let you hurt her you sunovabitch!" _His ghastly self let out a devilish laugh, as he rushed at Renekton, blade raised. He raised his, and stopped him. They clashed several more times, as Renekton parried his evil self's attacks, as he managed to gain the edge. Eventually, and finally, he impaled his demonic self, and watched him dissipate into red shadows. In that fight, he understood all, and understood what he needed to do when he returned to the Institute of War.

...he needed to finally end his rage...before eventually it consumed him in its wake, and slaughter all those he cared about...especially Willow...

End of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving at Piltover once more was no traumatic experience for Renekton. Thresh, Mordikaiser, and himself all exited the boat, as they realized a...concerning issue. Willow was naked, save for a pair of green stockings (Renekton wondered what she was intending to do with this) and the leaves were beginning to come undone. They needed to get her a change of clothes before they returned back to the Institute of War. As they stood around the boat, trying to get an idea, Mordikaiser finally had one.

"_My apartment isn't too far from here. We can get there, and get her a tee shirt or something."_

"_What do you mean by tee shirt, and why do you have an apartment?" _Thresh asked, as Mordikaiser began walking.

"_Pentakill played a gig here a few weeks ago and I decided to keep the apartment. Plus Sona leaves a lot of her clothes here...for obvious reasons. Point is we can get here a change of clothes there."_

"_...You're dating Sona?" _

"_Yeah; it's an odd couple; a demonic knight with a mute girl, but it's nice; especially the sex."_

Thresh and Renekton kept walking, not wanting to press on further. As far as anyone remembered, Sona never made a noise. So...how did she moan?

The apartment was just a few meters from the boat. There, they found the place a complete mess. Renekton thought it was ransacked, but Mordikaiser said that he threw a lot of parties here...some of which got a little...out of hand, between him and Sona. Thresh could tell; he saw the bathroom door ajar and a used condom on the counter. Looking around for a moment, Mordikaiser found what he was looking for, and threw it to Renekton. It was a simple Pentakill tee shirt; extra large. On Willow's frame, it'd be like a dress that'd reach her lower thighs. Quickly clothing Willow, Renekton's blood paled slightly when her eyes began to flutter open.

"_W-where am I? Renekton? Why am I in a Pentakill tee?" _Not having an answer, Renekton said she had a rough night being drunk. Willow seemed a bit regretful, as Renekton set her down. She stumbled a bit at first, but eventually stood on her own. Upon seeing Thresh and Mordikaiser, she was a bit concerned, but Renekton assured her that they were friends. Thresh smiled lightly, as he mentioned that the train leading home should be arriving soon. Nodding, they all began walking...ignoring the gazes Willow received as they walked through the street.

"_Hey babe," _One guy asked, not even seeing slowly gripping his blade: _"__You puttin' out?"_

He hit the wall a second later, from Thresh smacking him with his lantern.

"_How dare you speak of my friend's girlfriend in that manner, filthy cretin!" _He bellowed, as they all scurried away, fear plastered on their faces. Renekton gave Thresh a confused look, as he sighed.

"_I needed to defend my friend's girlfriend. By the way, sorry for trying to kill you Willow."_

"_Meh."_

They reached the station in record time, as they all boarded it, Renekton seating himself next to Willow...as she made sure the shirt was pulled down enough to cover her nethers. Thresh stood up, as he looked around.

"_Renekton," _He asked his friend, who looked up at him:

"_What awaits us back at the Institute of War?"_

"_That's a good question. They might seal those idiots away...or do the unlikely."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Get rid of Willow. If ya think about it, she's technically the root of this whole problem. If she's put somewhere else, they might ease up...but I don't want that to happen," _Renekton placed a hand on Willow's head, as she slept next to him: _"__I...do love her. I need her here."_

"_For what, exactly?"_

"_To cure me. This rage, this new one, is slowly killing me. Every time I go mad, I die a little bit more each time.__"_

Thresh was beyond worried, as was Mordikaiser.

"_And you believe this girl is the key to fixing it?"_

"_According to Vel'Koz yes; he said something about a charm she possesses that can grant me more rage. What if I can have Vel'Koz find a way to reverse it, and reduce my rage."_

"_Don't you use fury to survive in a match? Losing it might make you the worst; worse than the scout."_

"_Yeah, but what choice do I have? I'll die if I don't do something. Thresh, Mordikaiser, we need to fix this, cure me, before those...assholes you left behind, find a means to kill Willow, or worse; bring out the worst in me." _Renekton sighed, as he straightened himself, making sure his blade was in the seat across from him.

"_I'm counting on you; friend."_

Thresh smiled, as they continued their trip back home, hopeful that a cure could be found, before time was out.

"_Elsie, they escaped." _

"_I can see that Yi, but what I don't see is you retards doing anything about it!" _Elsie and her allies stood in Vilemaw's cave following the assault and betrayal of Thresh. _"__Should have known Thresh was too spineless to go against Renekton; at least we know that Renekton has some manner of control over that violent temper. This presents us with a major disadvantage.__"_

Evelynn approached Elsie, as she shared with her something...helpful.

"_Ma'am, LeBlanc has agreed to help us out. She also said she's improved her Doppelganger form."_

A smile formed on the Spider Queen's face, as her plan slowly fell together. Now, they needed a little prison break...

End of Chapter 10

Thank you for all the support fans and followers.

Couldn't have done it without you guys

-M


	11. Chapter 11

The Institute of War was not pleased at how things went in the Shadow Isles. With so many trying to kill Willow, numerous Summoners wanted her to be temporarily removed from the League until the issue ended. However, it was not only Renekton who spoke out against this, but Nasus as well. His words were quite simple:

_"If we give in to these barbaric fools, then we are only allowing things like this to repeat against our will. Our only method is to hopefully drive them out, and defeat them by any means needed."_

With that said, The Grand Summoner decided that the better course of action would be to first cure Renekton of his dangerous rage, and from there they could proceed to deal with the main issue.

_"Ok...how does this work exactly?" _Renekton asked, as he sat in a peaceful creek, with Nasus, Willow, and Nocturne next to him. He sat on the ground, in a meditative stance, as did the others.

_"This is supposed to calm your nerves; to help you relax and ease yourself."_

_"I don't feel calm; I feel bored. Can't we just go see Vel'Koz for his idea-"_

_"This __was__ his idea brother; find a peaceful area, and let your thoughts roam. You must learn to let go of what makes you angry."_

Renekton didn't want to listen, but still found himself closing his eyes, and thinking deeply on everything. What made him mad; what turned him insane back then in the first place. His memory told him he was exposed to a massive amount of evil overtime, and eventually it turned him twisted. The question was what made him have this new rage? It soon dawned on him, as he asked himself how he didn't see it all. Willow; the drive to protect her from the vileness in the League made his dementia grow into unbridled rage and malice. His mind couldn't stand the thought of losing her to someone else, so his rage compels him to fight and drive them all away from her at all costs. He opened his eyes a few minutes later, as they glowed red. This time...Renekton didn't feel compelled to slaughter his rivals...he just sat there. Nasus saw this, and was alarmed at first, before Renekton said, in a slight spectral voice:

_"I'm ok brother; I...I feel in control for once. It feels...dark, yet at the same time...light."_

_"Hmm, interesting. Nocturne, can you go retrieve Vel'Koz?"_

_"Very well." _He was gone a second later, as Renekton looked around, his eyes still glowing red. A second later, a purple portal appeared in the steam, and Vel'Koz emerged a second later, Nocturne following suit. Looking over Renekton, Vel'Koz seemed beyond intrigued.

_"Fascinating, it appears he is indeed berserking, yet he has a major control over it at the time. Amazing; Renekton, how do you feel?"_

_"I...feel neutral. Like...I'm mad, but at the same time, I'm not mad."_

Vel'Koz was amazed, as Nasus asked him to tell them if this was a good thing or bad thing.

_"I cannot say for sure, Nasus," _He said, one of his tentacles creating a holographic chalkboard as he wrote down numerous complicated equations: _"His body seems stabilized for the time being, yet all the other times his body is both killing itself and at the same time healing itself; this time is unfortunately no different; his body will begin decaying sooner than we expect. For now, it seems that when he manually triggers his rage, his body deteriorates at a much slower rate than normally anticipated." _

Renekton's eyes turned normal once more, as they heard footsteps nearby. Looking, Renekton caught sight of Heimerdinger, followed by Jayce, and lastly Olaf. Personally, Renekton hated them back when he was crazed, but now he was neutral, a bit hesitant of them. However, Vel'Koz was glaring at the smaller creature the entire time, as he stared back. Renekton remembered they were the smartest people in the League; originally Heimerdinger was the smartest, until Vel'Koz arrived and blew him out of the water. From that day forward they'd been in a constant race to prove one was more inferior to the other.

_"Well, isn't this a complicatedly insane sight; the great and mighty Vel'Koz, helping the hated Butcher. How pathetic." _Vel'Koz's eye started glowing magenta, as Renekton slowly stood up, his hand on his blade. Jayce said, as he had a firm grip on his hammer:

_"Now now, we have no business with the likes of you. However, to your female companion, would you be interested in accompanying me to the bar? It's on me." _He flashed his trademark smile, and Renekton's eyes slowly began to glimmer red. Nasus saw this, and answered before his brother's inevitable lashing out.

_"No, she will not. Now if you would all be so kind as to continue moving, we can avoid any conflicts neither of us can fix."_

_"And why should we do that, Curator." _Jayce was pushing it. Renekton's eyes were now a full red, as Heimerdinger's group approached Willow, as he seemed to study her.

_"Intriguing, her body is much different than that of a normal human. I must run further tests." _The second his hand touched her arm, two things happened. One, Renekton let out a roar and charged at them, and two, Vel'Koz fired a large laser at the yordle. Jayce hit the ground a moment later with a bloody noise, and Heimerdinger hit the wall, dazed as Renekton grabbed him, placed him on the ground, and he raised his foot. In a mere moment, the yordle was flying into the dense forest, from a painful kick that Renekton delivered. Olaf saw both hostile Champions, and felt that it might be better to continue walking.

_"Who's a degenerate now!?" _Vel'Koz shouted as he laughed maniacally. Renekton shrugged, and asked what else they had to calm him down. Nasus sighed, and said they needed to go to the Break Hall.

_"A good way to calm myself down is to watch other fights, and better myself later on." _Nasus set his brother down in the Break Hall, as Willow handed him a cup of tea. _"Perhaps it may do the same for you." _The Break Hall was where Champions went to relax and watch matches outside the Champion Hall. The Break Hall was only large enough to hold about 6 Champions. The means to watch the battles was a large crystal screen that allowed visual of numerous things. It acted like a Hextech TV.

Willow sat on the couch next to Renekton, as Nasus stood. Currently fighting was a Blue Team (Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix, Nocturne, Kog'Maw, and Thresh) fighting a Purple Team (Sona, Ahri, Shen, Kennen, and Ashe). So far Blue Team had 19 kills and Purple Team had sadly 20. Renekton smiled lightly, when Kha'Zix suddenly leapt from the bush, and landed on Kennen; ripping the yordle apart. Willow was a little disgusted, while Nasus wore a stoic expression. Renekton lost his smile, as he saw Kha'Zix in a stand off against Ahri, Shen, and Ashe.

_"So, wanna make this easy on yourself and surrender already?" _Ahri asked Kha'Zix, who snarled in response. Ashe readied several arrows, and she fired. Kha'Zix vanished for a second, and moved away, as Shen charged at where he expected the Voidreaver to be. His blade connected, but sadly with Kha'Zix's bladed hand. He slashed numerous times, and impaled Shen quickly, using him to stop the arrows. He threw the ninja's carcass at the ground, only to be struck with Ahri's charm. He tried to fight it, and shook it off, just as numerous arrows stabbed into his chest. He hit the ground, as he struggled to stand. Ahri easily stood over him, and with one strike, ended him.

Renekton grit his teeth in anger, as his friend fell. He accidentally shattered the cup he held with his grip, but his anger quickly subsided when Willow hugged him. He looked at her, and soon calmed down. Things went well...until a sudden boom occurred from below. It shook everything, and the screen faded away.

_"What is that?!" _Nasus asked, as he and Renekton both stood up. A Summoner ran by, as he said something problematic.

_"We're under attack! Those evil Champions, they're attacking the Prison Holds!" _

_"The Prison Holds; they're trying to free those who you decimated." _Nasus informed Nasus, who's eyes started to glow red. Before they left, Renekton turned to Willow, and his eyes turned normal for a moment.

_"Willow, stay here. I can't risk you getting hurt. Seal this door, and don't open it for anyone, ok?" _

_"Ok, but please be careful ok?"_

_"Ok, I'll be back."_ Renekton and Nasus both took off, running as fast as they could to the Prison Holds.

The doors were caved in already, as Nasus and Renekton stepped over the bodies of Summoners. Renekton only had to sniff once to tell that they were bleeding badly, but still alive. The lights were all out, and Renekton saw one of the cells blown open...as Elsie stood there as well as Alistar, as one of Renekton's major foes walked out.

Ezreal. The pathetic explorer hadn't changed a bit, except for looking a little damaged. He turned to look at his companions as he asked which of them would join him. Graves said, as he slumped against the wall:

_"I'll stay here; I think it might be wiser to stay down for a while."_

_"And why's that Graves? You can get free; take your revenge on Renekton."_

_"Yeah, but at what cost Ezreal? If we fuck up, we can all get put down even lower, or worse; exiled from the League. And remember; I'm an Outlaw; I leave this place and I can get gunned down."_

_"Fine then, Teemo, Fizz, what about you guys?"_

_"We're in! That croc needs to drop!" _They walked out, weapons with them, as Nidalee was asked the same question. She shrugged, and agreed with Graves to stay behind. Elsie was a bit dubious, until she heard a familiar roar...and something landed on Alistar and forced him to the ground. Suddenly, Ezreal hit the wall, a large cut across his chest. Elsie spit venom suddenly, and hit something, that materialized from thin air.

Kha'Zix. He stood there, claws ready, as his eyes centered on Elsie. Her glare softened heavily, as she said to him in a softer tone:

_"Kha'Zix, why do you side against me? Do you not love me?"_

_"...I do...more than anything, but what you're doing here is wrong?" _He lowered his claws, and straightened himself: _"Renekton is my friend; even when insane he, Cho'Gath, and Nocturne took me in. For that, I must defend him!"_

_"Then I'm sorry, but that loyalty shall be your demise." _ Kha'Zix suddenly raised his claws, and stopped a sword strike. Yi appeared, as he held his blade in an offensive stance. Kha'Zix resumed his battle stance, as he and Yi clashed. Blade met claw and parry met block. Renekton advanced closer with each growing moment, until it happened.

Yi managed to throw Kha'Zix off balance, before he thrust his blade forward. Time seemed to stop, as Renekton and Nasus took in the horrific sight. The blade burst from the other side of Kha'Zix's chest. It was a fatal hit. In an instant, Renekton sent Yi into the wall, as he held his friend up, as Kha'Zix coughed numerous times, green blood oozing from his mouth.

_"Kha you're not gonna die, ok, y-you can't die here!" _He coughed up more blood, as his jaws moved to form words.

_"I-it's ok my friend; I'll be fine...Voidborn...simply...return to the Void...when we die. Do not fret R-Renekton; this is not the end...but only goodbye for now, my dear...f-f-f-friend." _His eyes slowly closed...and he went limp. Tears dripped from the Butcher's eyes, as one thing ran through his mind: Don't Lose Control. That sprinted through numerous times, but even Nasus was worried when his brother closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were full black, and his pupils were a deep red. Elsie shed a few tears, and told Yi to get moving before he fucked anything else up. Before he could utter a word, Renekton was in front of him, and with one punch, the swordsman's brains painted the wall. In fact, the only thing remaining from one punch...was his lower body. Elsie and Alistar gasped, as Renekton let out a demonic roar, and rushed at them. Alistar charged forward as well, shouting for the others to escape while he distracted Renekton. Ezreal and Teemo wasted no time; running as fast as they could. Elsie was hesitant, but she ran...only to hear Alistar's cry of pain, and the sound of blood splattering. Renekton had sent the bull into the wall, before literally cleaving him apart and separating him into different piles. His rage not subdued, Renekton pursued them, slashing at whatever was in his way, until he reached out the outside. He searched frequently and without pause...but he had to face the inevitable. They escaped; Kha'Zix's death was pointless, and another Champion was dead. And to make matters worse, several of the evil Champions had escaped. This was bad...

_"What are we to do now?" _The Grand Summoner said, as he walked through the Prison Holds with Nasus. Renekton was in the Courtyard, obviously mourning over the loss of his dearest friend. Nasus told the Grand Summoner, as they reached the dead body of Yi:

_"What choice do we have? Our best hope will be to locate their hiding spot, find them, and banish them from the League. They've displayed already that reason is far beneath them. And once then, it may be best to allow my brother his revenge for the death of Kha'Zix. There is no point in sparing them."_

_"Did you not spare your brother, years ago?"_

_"No, I was prepared to strike him down; being called here prior to that. Like then, I am prepared to strike down these fools, and nothing shall stop me from doing so."_

The Grand Summoner nodded, as they continued inspecting the damage, as Renekton mourned his fallen friend, making a deep, solemn oath.

_"I promise you Kha'Zix; I will use this rage, to take revenge; for you. Your death cannot and shall not be in vain. I swear to you, I will slaughter them all, rip out their bones and intestines, and make guitars to play with when bored! This I SWEAR!" _

_"It's beyond shameful that Yi and Alistar fell," _Elsie said to the group, growing smaller in size: _"But do not fret; we still have a lead against the Butcher, as well as the rapidly failing League."_

She waved her hand, and Zed approached, his shadows with him, pulling someone kicking and screaming. Who it was, was horrific.

Willow. She was battered and bruised, and still remained defiant, as she struggled relentlessly. She stopped, when Zed placed his blades against her neck. Elsie, with a silent nod, told him to stand down.

_"You should know Summoner; I only spare your life, because I can use you to take down that Butcher." _She said to Willow, running a hand along her face: _"Now, your precious Renekton's demise is already imminent."_

_"What are you gonna do to me?" _Willow was scared beyond all reckon, as Elsie smiled deviously. She said calmly, as someone approached them:

_"Relax little Summoner; we won't harm you just yet. First, we must crush our main foe; Renekton. And what better way to do so, than with a little deception?"_

LeBlanc stood before Willow, and in a flash, Willow looked into her own eyes. LeBlanc had taken on Willow's form, as she smiled deviously. Elsie looked into the crowd of people, and pointed at Morgana.

_"Morgana, take LeBlanc and leave her near the Institute of War. She needs to wander in, not be dropped off."_

Morgana nodded, and LeBlanc followed her out. Turning to Zed, she said, also speaking to everyone else:

_"Zed, seal her within the deeper parts of Vilemaw's lair. If LeBlanc fails, silence her. As for the rest of you, she is not to be harmed in any manner unless I say it's ok."_

_"Ah, really?!"_

_"Yes, Ezreal; until I see fit. Until then, guard the piers and watch the skies. We can be attacked at any minute."_

They all left, as Elsie smiled to herself. Though she lost her beloved Kha'Zix, she could still win this, and not only end Renekton, but crumble the entire League. If they would take the side of a deranged maniac, then they were too spineless to live...

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed, since the assault, as the Institute of War grew restless, as did its Champions. With the looming threat of death over the horizon, numerous things changed. There were to be no more battles until the threat was dealt with, no matter the cost.

Renekton frequently trained in the Courtyard, wanting revenge more than ever, even more so than he wanted to see havoc. Above the Courtyard, Nasus and Garen watched the Butcher train, as Garen seemed a bit conflicted.

_"All of this is his fault, you know that right Nasus?"_

_"I'm aware of that, but he didn't cause this alone. We are all to blame, including Willow. He needs support, and I give him it."_

_"But why should we be pulled into his war? A match was supposed to occur today, between Demacia and Noxus. Now we can't, due to all battles being canceled. Not only that, but there was supposed to be a battle between Zaun and Ionia for territory. It's gone now-"_

_"Garen, I understand, and I ask that you hold your tongue. We'll fix this, and do what we must to restore balance, even if that means all of those Champions must die. Willow doesn't deserve to be persecuted for something she has no control over."_

_"Speaking of the girl, she seems different."_

Garen was right; Willow was acting different. She seemed like she was...feigning numerous things. Innocence really, almost everyone helping Renekton knows Willow is intelligent and capable of thinking freely. But now, she seemed to be a little incompetent. No one really payed it any mind; though another issue was present as well. Nasus was the only one who paid it any mind; it looked that Willow was trying to, in a manner of speaking, put everyone in danger. She "accidentally" damaged things, and caused some major issues. One issue Nasus remembered heavily was that she sabotaged a turret and it targeted Renekton and shot at him. He was barely harmed, and Willow claimed she was simply "fine tuning" it. Nasus knew that was no accident. Leaving Garen, he ventured down to the courtyard, to see his brother finish cutting a tree down in one slash.

_"Renekton," _He said, getting his brother's attention: _"We need to talk."_

_"Very well, what is it?"_

_"It concerns Willow; I fear something is wrong." _

Renekton's face darkened, as he started walking. Nasus followed him, still worried.

_"She hasn't been herself lately. I fear that the assault might have damaged her to a major extent."_

_"She's fine, and I'll make sure of that."_

_"We found the door to the Break Hall caved in. I had Vel'Koz look over the room; he told me there was a struggle, as well as some blood."_

_"Willow must have fought off her captor and got back here as fast as she could."_

_"That was enough blood to disorient someone."_

_"What are you even getting at? What's the point to this?"_

_"I'm warning you that you best show caution around her; I fear that something is amiss-" _

_"Hey Renekton!" _Willow hugged Renekton from behind, as she beamed. Nasus looked at her with a concerned look, as she shot him a slight glare. Nasus was dubious, as she led Renekton away, saying something about she had something nice planned for him. The moment they left, Nasus left to quickly find Vel'Koz; perhaps the Eye of the Void would have a means to decipher if Nasus' concerns were paranoia or not.

_"So, where are you taking me?" _Renekton asked Willow, as she whistled a tune as they walked. They were now in a large forest, as the sun slowly set. She said something about having something planned for him; something he'd like. He was a bit excited...but that ceased when he reached a large clearing...and Willow stood next to a tree. When Renekton asked, she smiled a devious smile, and whistled. The bushes nearby shook, and several people stepped out...five Champions that Renekton narrowed his eyes in anger upon seeing them.

Jayce stood there, with Olaf, Vladimir, Sivir, and lastly, Ezreal.

_"Surprised to see me Renekton?" _He asked with a coy smile, as his team prepared to attack: _"Your little girlfriend tipped us off, and to make things better, we've put you far from everyone else; nothing can save you from us now."_

_"Willow, why have you betrayed me?" _She smiled sadistically, before approaching Ezreal, and doing one thing to beyond piss Renekton off. She planted a loving, hearty kiss, on Ezreal's lips, who returned it, while Renekton's eyes widened. She smiled...and in an instant Renekton let out a roar that shook the very forest, as his eyes turned that same shade they were when Kha'Zix died. Sivir's eyes widened, as she threw her weapon...only for it to be sliced in half! Willow ducked into the bushes, as Jayce ran at Renekton. The Butcher smacked his hammer upwards, and slashed, but his blade was stopped when Vladimir threw a red orb to knock off Renekton's balance. Olaf ran at Renekton's back, and slashed at it several times, causing the croc to roar in pain, before slicing backwards. Olaf stopped it, but his axes were damaged considerably. Jayce slammed his hammer down, but Renekton slashed it into two, and with another slash, cleaved the man's chest into two. Sivir screamed, only to be sliced apart as well. Renekton saw Willow standing there, cowering, and the horrific happened. He lunged at her, and was stopped when Olaf stabbed him in his shoulders, and slammed him into the ground. Bleeding, Renekton's rage started to heal him, as he slowly stood up. Olaf slashed at his stomach, and he hit the ground again, blood pouring from his wounds. He struggled to stand once more, as Olaf struck him down once more, this time, slashing at his shoulders once more. The Butcher continued to fight the pain, his rage keeping him alive, as Willow approached with Ezreal.

_"Why won't you just die already?!" _Olaf shouted, as he drove his ax into Renekton's lower back. He still rose up, and looked at his foes. Despite his rage, death was imminent, as Renekton hit the ground, his vision blurring. He looked up, and saw a magenta beam fly from the trees, and completely disintegrate Olaf instantly! Vel'Koz appeared from the trees, and Vladimir was impaled suddenly by two long jagged blades. Nocturne stood behind him, his eyes narrowed, as Thresh emerged from the bushes, and sliced his chain once, decapitating the Blood Lord. Nasus appeared as well, as Ezreal trembled with fear.

_"Vel'Koz, prepare your beam, Thresh and Nocturne, get my brother up; he must see this." _They did as commanded, and Vel'Koz fired his beam. The rage subsided, Renekton's eyes widened when he saw Willow vanish in a blinding light...and for LeBlanc to replace her.

_"Just as I suspected," _Nasus spoke, as Vel'Koz wrapped LeBlanc in tendrils as he slowly crushed her: _"The Deceiver has been Willow all along. Do you see my brother; something was amiss all along." _

_"I...see..." _He passed out from bloodloss, and Nasus told the ones holding him to get him to Soraka; she'd heal him. Also, to LeBlanc's horror, Nasus told Thresh to send Mordikaiser once they reached the Institute of War. LeBlanc was scared badly, as she demanded Nasus tell her what they planned to do to her.

_"Nothing, __if__ you tell me where Willow really is."_

_"Never! I swore an oath to Elsie, to never say a word about her place!"_

Nasus sighed, and asked Vel'Koz to increase pressure. LeBlanc cried out as several of her ribs broke, as Nasus spoke again.

_"We can do this three ways: you either tell us what we need to know and we spare you, I have Vel'Koz disintegrate you and take all your knowledge, or I have Mordikaiser slowly kill you, and force your soul to tell him. Personally, you'd best tell me, or allow Vel'Koz to laser you to death. At least that way, it'll be painless compared to what our dear Mordikaiser has planned for you."_

Loud metal footsteps sounded in the distance, as Nasus tsked LeBlanc.

_"You're almost out of time. It's your choice."_

LeBlanc was beyond scared, before she finally said:

_"Alright I confess she's being held in Zaun! Please let me go!"_

_"See, was that so hard? Vel'Koz, if you will?"_

LeBlanc expected to be released...but Vel'Koz only changed his hold, so she was vulnerable.

_"I thought you said I'd be let go!"_

_"I did, yes; but you're a notorious trickster, and not only did you lie about being Willow, but you betrayed my brother." _A pair of red eyes were in the distance, as tears streamed down LeBlanc's face. Before she could scream again, a large metal mace suddenly flew out, and hit her, splattering her skull into mush and painting the tree behind her with blood and brain. Nasus looked at Mordikaiser, and said, barely fazed by the mess:

_"Could that not have been a little more...pleasant?"_

_"So they're in the Shadow Isles once again?" _Nasus asked Mordikaiser, as they stood in the Infirmary. Currently present was Nasus, Nocturne, Cho'Gath, Thresh, Mordikaiser, and an unconscious Renekton. Mordikaiser nodded, as he informed everyone of the major issues.

_"They have no idea that LeBlanc is dead, and if word reaches them, the will execute Willow, and then lead an assault against us once again. We need to rescue her, without raising alert."_

_"That obviously means Renekton cannot go." _Nocturne said, as he looked at his downed friend. Nasus nodded regretfully, as he began walking towards the door.

_"Willow must be brought back safely. Mordikaiser, have Sona keep Renekton here, by any means needed. As for the rest of us, we must go; the Shadow Isles await us...and let us hope this tale has an ending worth remembering..."_

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Elsie had heard from LeBlanc. She was growing beyond worried as well as restless about her plot. Though the downtime had allowed her to devised several plans, each involving the captured Willow, they still needed their friend alive and well. But for now, they could just wait, as more Champions showed up. Some to oppose the League, while others just wanted Renekton gone. A few slim amount actually wanted to harm Willow. Elsie pondered that, as she stood in Vilemaw's cavern.

Meanwhile, the boat touched down, as Nocturne looked around. So far, no enemy Champions were in sight. Nasus stepped out, as well as Thresh, Mordikaiser, and Cho'Gath (shaking the boat lightly as he stepped off).

_"So far, the element of surprise is with us," _Nasus said to the small team, as he slowly walked onto the dark sands of the Shadow Isles beach: _"With any luck we might be able to successfully extract Willow and return home before Elsie's forces understand that we're here. Nocturne, Thresh, you two will be with me. Cho'Gath and Mordikaiser, I need you two go get to the farthest part of the island, and make as much noise as possible."_

_"But, won't that give us away?"_

_"Only if we're seen, and by that time Nocturne will have Willow. The major distraction is to draw the majority of Elsie's forces away from Willow's hiding spot."_

_"One question though," _Mordikaiser asked, before both him and Cho'Gath began moving: _"Why can't Renekton help with this mission?"_

_"My brother would cleave a massive path of destruction, and besides, his rage took a major toll on him when LeBlanc led him into a trap. Thankfully Soraka's magic can reduce it slightly, but only to non-lethal amount. I just hope Sona can keep him under control."_

_"Have faith in my girl; she can keep me under control, and I'm bigger than Renekton." _As soon as they were gone, Nasus said under his breath:

_"Yes but your term of under control differs greatly with what I have in mind, and for Willow's sake I hope that will not be an option. We all know there aren't any condoms in that room..."_

Nasus, Nocturne, and Thresh neared Vilemaw's cavern, as Nasus could see the one thing he dreaded, a Nexus. Worse yet, human sized minions were spawning from it, each identical to the last, and armed with either swords and maces, or staffs and wands.

_"It seems Ezreal wasn't the only thing they stole that day." _Nasus remarked, as his team all stayed hidden. Several minions passed by, not one noticing them as they walked. Nocturne waited until the coast was clear, before slowly gliding into the cave, keeping to the shadows. Nasus nodded, and Thresh asked what they needed to do, to which Nasus replied that they needed to get in as well and destroy Vilemaw. Thresh questioned that, and Nasus replied:

_"If I remember in the matches Vilemaw is present in, then killing him grants numerous powers; powers we can use in our dire escape. Nocturne will handle Willow; now let us hurry before-"_

A deafening roar echoed in the distance, as Nasus knew Cho'Gath and Mordikaiser had reached their location. Just as that occurred, the minions all ran in that direction, as Nasus and Thresh ran inside the cave as well.

Sona sat by Renekton's bedside, as she gently played her instrument to keep him calmed. She grew worried when he stirred suddenly, but eased herself when he went still and continued his steady breathing. That stopped when his eyes suddenly opened, and he sat up. Looking around, Renekton asked Sona what happened...then remembered that she was mute.

_"Sona, where are my friends?" _She made no response, only playing her instrument lightly. Renekton got up and easily dressed himself, and when he snatched up his blade, Sona's expression changed to a worried one, as her instrument suddenly shot out a beam of magic that snared Renekton; not to harm him, but to prevent him from leaving. He looked at her with a dubious expression, and easily freed himself.

_"I see you were told to keep me here," _He said, as he began leaving, his weapon in hand: _"I'm sorry, but I must save Willow. They'll need me over there, and I must go."_

Outside, near the water's edge leading to the ocean one must cross to reach the Shadow Isles, Vel'Koz was there, as he saw Renekton's approach. He said to him, greatly worried:

_"Renekton, you're too wounded to go; if you attempt to journey there, your body may give out, especially if you become enraged. For the sake of those who care about you, stay."_

_"I understand your worries, and I'm sorry, but this must be done."_

He stood at the water's edge, as Vel'Koz asked how he'd even get to the Shadow Isles. Renekton said he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Before Vel'Koz could ask what he meant, Renekton had plunged into the water, aimed his Bat'Leth forward, and started spinning. He was moving as if he were using Slice...and to Vel'Koz's shock he began to move forward, and from there he shot off, spraying water everywhere. Shocked beyond all reckon, Vel'Koz pulled out his holographic chalkboard, wrote down a few equations, and finally said about 20 minutes later:

_"According to my calculations and what I had just seen, I can now safely say one thing concerning this particular scenario...WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Reaching the shores of the Shadow Isles, Renekton was still soaked with water, but he paied it no mind. He needed to save Willow, as quick as he could. He placed hiw weapon on his back, as he started the slow trek towards the cavern. Stealth was something Renekton was unsused to, but he had pverheard what his brother had said; if he was discovered, then Willow would be slain. He needed her to survive at all costs.

Walking through the forest, Renekton heard something, and smelt a scent he knew all too well; blood. Normally it'd compell him to rush in and fight, but this time he ducked down into the bushes and looked. He saw pure carnage, strange human sized minions, being slain by Cho'Gath and Mordikaiser. There were a few remaining; he could easily take them. Pulling his blade off his back, Renekton thought deeply, and remembered a skill his old, deceased friend had taught him; hoping he could use it. Kicking off, Renekton sprung from the bushes, his blade ready, as he slammed it into the ground first; sending shockwaves out suddenly. The minions caught in the epicenter were all killed, and the resy Cho'Gath easily devoured, as he looked at Renekton with shock.

_"Renekton? How did you get here? There were no charters left for this cursed place."_

_"I swam; but that's not the point; where's my brother and Nocturne?"_

Cho'Gath pointed towards the cavern north from their current position, and Mordikaiser nodded, before finally saying:

_"But show caution friend. Willow can be killed at any minute."_

_"I know; we need to move." _Mordikaiser nodded, and when he asked Cho'Gath if he'd follow he said he needed to remain behind and ensure the minions would not follow them. Renekton nodded in understanding, before he and Mordikaiser bolted off, leaving the Terror of the Void to some new snacks.

Nasus and Thresh moved closer to Vilemaw's resting place. Thresh said, with some regret, as he stayed close to the wall:

_"To think, I caused all of these problems. We must be swift, and maybe then I can undo my past sins to my most trusted friend." _Nasus nodded, but suddenly motioned for Thresh to stop walking. Ahead, was a troubling scene.

The League's defenders stood there. Garen, Darius, Lux, Katarina, Singed, Sion, Tryndamere, and lastly, Annie. All of them stood before Elsie, who beamed with evil pride at her new team. Many of the original foes were there as well, all prepared for their leader's speech.

_"Each of you stand against the League, for one major reason we all share; the Butcher must fall, and if the League wishes to continually support him, then they must perish along side the insane monster. Many of our friends remain here, but few remain loyal to him; Thresh left us out of fear, and I suppose Ezreal did as well."_

Garen sighed, as Darius said, spite lacing his voice:

_"Ah, the explorer shows his true cowardice. No matter, we have the girl, but what does this grant us?"_

_"Everything. Her charm, the one that controls the Butcher's rage, can be extracted much like a buff from a monster in the jungles. However, the means to extract it are...different."_

Elsie snapped her fingers, and Zed appeared, holding Willow by her neck. The problem was very simple; she was not only battered and brusied, but her robes were gone, leaving her in only her undergarments.

_"She must have her will beyond broken, and she can only be killed then for us to gain this charm and for us to have the power to destroy the League. So, men, have your way with her. Once this is done, and she is broken, then can she be killed."_

The second Elsie finished her sentence, Nocturne suddenly appeared, literally forming from the shadows, as he slashed at Cassiopeia, decapitating her, as he locked his gaze on Elsie; his stare drilling into her very soul.

_"You will never harm Willow any further spider bitch!" _He shouted, as he stopped a strike from Evelynn. He sliced open her stomach and impaled her head, as he dodged a strike from Garen. Nasus rushed out as well, followed by Thresh. Elsie saw them, as she smirked deviously.

_"So many try to oppose us, and so many fall. How befitting would it be tro truly break the Butcher, by slaying his brother in cold blood? Darius, Garen, destroy Nasus and Thresh. Zed, end your maker." _Garen immediatly lunged at Nasus, who barely managed to stop his strike. Darius' axes barely missed Thresh, as he swung his lantern upwards, letting it strike him across the face. Zed's shadows all rushed at Nocturne, as he cut them all down without hesitation. Nasus tried to appeal to Garen, telling him that this path was beyond evil. Garen's response, was simple.

_"Don;t you see Nasus, this is the only way to purge the world of your brother, who endangers both Demacia and Noxus with his very presence. He must be stopped, and this is the only way. By standing against him, you must be stopped as well."_

Renekton and Mordikaiser stood outside the cave, as they heard fighting. Renekton sniffed a few times, and smelt blood, as well as something else. Mordikaiser smelt it as well, as his spectral eyes widened.

_"That stench, I only smell that after a concert, in my apartment with Sona. That means..."_

_"We need to get in there, and kill every single one of those bastards. Let's go!" _They rushed within the cave, moving as quickly as they could, as they came across a scene Renekton regretted seeing.

Nasus, Thresh, and Nocturne lay on the ground, critically wounded and knocked out. Willow was on the ground, her clothes gone, as she lay with bruises and other wounds. Her eyes were glassed over, and the stench clearly told Renekton what happened; they raped her. His eyes widened, as Mordikaiser saw this. Tears started to brim in his eyes, and they grew worse when Garen raised his blade, and impaled Willow, through the chest. Time slowed down completly, as Mordikaiser took a few steps back...as Renekton exploded. His eyes burned red, as his very roar shook the walls violently. Garen turned, and hit the wall a second later with a broken rib as he was smacked out of the way as if he weighed nothing. Renekton held Willow's body, as his spoke in his distorted, two toned voice.

_"Willow?! WILLOW?! Please, don't die! I need you! I love you!" _Her eyes were still open, and she weakily uttered one thing.

_"Renekton...I...love you...too." _The light faded from her eyes, as Elsie smirked...but that smirk vanished a second later, as Renekton stood up, his form changing...for the absolute worst.

His skin slowly, but rapidly turned a deep and frightening copper. His eyes were fully red and soulless, as red energy resonated around him. Mordikaiser recognized this form, and knew it was one of Renenkton's skins; Bloodfury Renekton. And if he was correct...then Elsie had officially landed in "you're fucked" city, and the population was everyone in the cave. Singed was first to strike the Butcher...but the second a bottle left his hand, Renekton turned to face him, and it exploded violently in mid air! He backed away, and Renekton only twitched, and Singed violently exploded into a shower of gore and blood! If one had slowed time, they'd see Renekton had sliced him apart in less than a second, and returned to where he was standing! Tryndamere slashed at Renekton, and was beyond shocked when Renekton caught the blade in a split second, and clenched his hand, cracking the blade.

_"Impossible! I put all my strength into that swing!" _He shouted, as Renekton's eyes drilled directly into his soul.

_"You underestimated me, barbaric fool," _Renekton's voice was distorted, evil, and chilling. It sounded like something from the deepest corners of hell; something that could send any man or woman running from him in fear: _"You never were the brightest, false king." _He shattered the blade with just his hand, and sent his hand through the man, splattering Lux with organs and blood, and she screamed bloody murder. Not even his undying rage could save him. His body hit the floor, as Sion charged at Renekton, as well as Tibbers, courtesty of Annie. Renekton looked at them, and slashed his blade several times. Red slashes soared through the air, and upon making contact with Sion and Tibbers, reduced them to nothing but scraps! Renekton looked at Annie, and in a mere second he stood in front of her!

_"Y-y-you wouldn't hit a child, would you?" _She stammered in fear, as Renekton looked down on her. His response, was raising the flat side of his blade, and slamming it down with little effort. Katarina threw up when she saw the result. What was left of Annie, was a massive splatter of organs, blood, entrails, and her dress, as well as her bloodied arm and an eye. Looking at them, the Butcher's eyes showed no remose, no fear, and worst of all, no mercy. Teemo fired as many darts as he could, but they all shattered when they were only 2 feet from Renenkton. Unexpectedly, Ezreal ran in, tired and bloody, and tryed to tell Elsie that LeBlanc had been killed. When he saw the carnage, he screamed, only to alert Renekton. He fazed right in front of him, and grasped his neck, hoisting him into the air, as he looked into the frightened eyes of the explorer. With one tug, Ezreal's body hit the ground, his head and spine still in Renekton's hand. Elsie herself lost her lunch, at the sight and stench of all the carnage. Renekton was nowhere near done, as he was in front of Lux in a second. He took his time with her, each hit breaking something, until she lay on the floor in front of him, blood oozing from her broken legs, arms, and wounds on her chest. She looked at her older brother, and weakily extended her arm.

_"Garen, help me-" _She was cut off, when Renekton stomped on her head, crushing it like a ripe apple. Anger burned at Garen, as he let out a yell of sheer anger and charged. Renekton didn't even move when Garen swung at him; he caught the blade, and shattered it in his grasp. Teemo leapt at Renekton, as did Fizz. The small fish summoned his shark, and Renekton didn't even move as it appeared, its jaws overwhelming him. Fizz thought he had bested the Butcher...but the shark exploded into a shower of organs, as Renekton wasn't even fazed. He caught Teemo by the neck, and squeezed. Teemo exploded into a shower of gore, as the only thing that remained was his spine and a few organs still with it. Renekton dropped the body, and was in front of Fizz a second later. He kicked as hard as he could, and his head flew from his body, smashing against the wall and exploding. Garen stood with Darius, as both of them readied their weapons.

_"Today Darius, we stand as one!" _Garen shouted, as he charged at Renekton with what remained of his blade, as Darius ran with him. Darius swung both his axes, and in a second Renekton reduced them to scraps, before slicing upwards. Darius fell into pieces, as Katarina screamed in fury, before attacking as well. Garen hit the ground badly wounded, as he was forced to watch Renekton grab Katarina by her neck, as his other hand grabbed her waist. With one effortless tug, he seperated her into two, and he tore again and again, until nothing tangible remained. Her eye hit the ground before Garen, as he said, with his feeble breath:

_"You're a fool Renekton; all of us here have Guardian Angel; we'll be back again, and the next time we __will__ smite you without pause! I swear it!"_

_"I don't care; I want to savor killing you all, again, and again, and again, until there's nothing left to revive." _

Garen wasn't even able to speak, as Renekton stomped on his chest, creating a large hole in it. Garen was only able to lay there, as Renekton walked past him, and towards the cowarding Elsie. She called for Vilemaw's aid, and when the spider appeared...her hope died when Renekton easily cut Vilemaw into bits, without a moment's pause. Now, he stood over Elsie, who could only babble in fear, before Renekton raised his blade, and brought it down; ending the League's threat in a shower of blood and gore.

Nasus came to a few minutes later, as the pungent stench of blood filled his nostrils. He slowly stood up, as Mordikaiser was at his side, helping him up.

_"Why is it so dark, friend?" _He asked the Master of Metal, who replied that it was night. Nasus then asked a very dire question.

_"Mordikaiser, where is Renekton?"_

_"...Outside. His rage...it overtook him. He...he killed everyone, and everything. Garen, Elsie, Annie; everyone."_

_"My god...they did it didn't they; they killed Willow."_

_"Not even the buff she granted was enough against Bloodfury Renekton. It was a bloodbath."_

Mordikaiser helped Nasus outside, as he saw what had become of his brother.

Renekton had numerous wounds, as well as his shirt missing, as he held Willow's dead body, tears streaming from his eyes. He said something Nasus wasn't able to hear, before hitting the ground, falling unconcious. Nasus managed to stand by himself, as he limped towards his brother. Nasus looked back towards Mordkaiser, and told him to get everyone still alive up, and to get Cho'Gath; Renekton was hurt bad; beyond bad. Mordikaiser nodded, and rushed into the darkened cave once more. Holding his brother's unconcious form, Nasus said to him, as he shook his head:

_"Rage is a dangerous ally brother...if only we had been faster..."_

_"The court finds Renekton guilty." _The Grand Summoner said, as he and the rest of the Summoner council spoke regarding what happened in the Shadow Isles. Renekton was in the infirmary; Nasus and Cho'Gath standing for him, trying to convince the council that Renenkton was not at fault.

_"Grand Summoner, my brother acted harshly I understand, but that is no excuse to seal him away for the rest of his life! It was Garen and Elsie who deserve to be locked away!"_

_"I'm sorry Nasus, but he's too dangerous. What will happen when he recovers? Will he be the same? This Bloodfury, it can wipe out every living thing here. Nothing will survive, and our only hope is to seal him away. I'm sorry. The Champions who returned here after being butchered are all facing exile and will face punishment to the highest degree. But, we cannot release your brother; I'm sorry."_

Nasus said nothing; he simply walked away. Cho'Gath gave the council one last hateful glare, before following Nasus, leaving the council to question if their choice was right after all.

Renekton sat in his large cell, hidden in the deepest corner of the Institute of War; buried so low, and sealed behind so many locks and wards, that nothing could escape it. It had been about 2 months since Willow's death; and he still felt the same following it. He should be feeling rage; anger at the ones who still breathe, for what they did to Willow. But now...he felt nothing. What Nasus had told him eons ago...now made sense. The rage burned away everything good in him, leaving him only as a hollow, emotionless shell. He lowered his head, as tears fell from his eyes. Nothing mattered anymore; the woman he loved, was dead; raped and killed before his very eyes. Now, the ones who had done so, they deserved only death. Renekton raised his head, when he heard the locks on his darkened cell being opened, and someone walked inside. The light burned for a moment, but when he could see well enough, he saw it was a Summoner.

She was a few inches taller than Willow, and she had spiked out, short black hair that kissed the bottom on her neck. Her face was rounded and soft, and her eyes were a chilling red. She wore the standard robes, as she brought Renekton a food tray. His gaze lowered towards the ground, as the woman set the tray down...and sat next to him. He paid her no mind, and when she spoke, he had to listen; she sounded so much...like her.

_"I heard about what happened Renenkton; it's not fair; those monsters should be executed in the worst manner possible; publically as well." _Even when not looking at her, Renekton knew that her eyes were narrowed with anger. He slowly moved his head as she spoke, and saw her canines extended considerably; she wasn't human.

_"I just wish I could have killed them myself; watching them all die; like how you did it to them."_

_"...what is your name?" _He finally asked her, as she looked at him, her eyes showing both lingering anger, yet neutral passiveness.

_"My name is Melody; I'm the first vampire Summoner in the League. I'm...considered mentally unstable...due to my...anger issues."_

_"...you aren't unstable, just different. Power is within you; and you must find it."_

Melody smiled, and despite Renekton not smiling on the outside, he smiled on the inside. Melody eventually stood up, and said she needed to resume her training, and that she'd be back tomorrow. Renekton said he'd look foward to it, as she sealed the door, encasing him once again in darkness. The food she brought...was a burger, with also a large cup of ale. Looking at it, Renekton remmebered how everything started, eons ago. He then asked himself the question that he needed to ask himself; was it all worth it. Memories of what happpened with Willow came flooding to him, as he remembered all the good times, as well as the bad times. The answer, became clearer than day. Yes; it was all worth it; the redemption, the heroics, the love. It made him better. The rage felt so far now...Renekton now felt...hope. Hope, for a better tomorrow...for a future worth dawning on...

Outside Renekton's cell, Nocturne stood withThresh, as they had snuck down the the area late at night; past curfew.

_"Are you sure this plan will work?" _Nocturne asked Thresh, who nodded, as he held up the glowing lantern.

_"I placed Willow's soul in here; not to torture, but for this moment. Can you transport her spirit into the dream world with you?"_

_"Indeed, but why?"_

_"I hear what her soul speaks; she wants to say goodbye to Renekton. Who are we to deny her that?"_

Nocturne nodded, and asked for the soul. Thresh placed his hand on the lantern, and a moment later, a cyan orb was in his hand. He placed it into Nocturne's hand, and he closed his hand around it, before fading into shadows, at the removal of the Nexus shard around his neck.

Renekton was in his dream; it was a dark beach. Not a horrific, bloodstained beach, but it was night, and the stars were in the sky. These dreams were hollow to him; he only felt longing after them. He sighed within the dream world, as he heard a noise behind turning, Renekton saw Nocturne floating there, as he lacked his blades.

_"Friend? Why are you here? What is it?" _Nocturne opened his hand, and something began to materialize. He said, as it finished:

_"Someone wishes to say goodbye to you Renekton; I'm only here to ensure it can be done."_

Willow. She stood there, translucent and cyan, her robes on her, as she looked at Renekton with glee. Tears brimmed in his eyes, as he approached her, and she ran towards him; encasing him in a hug.

_"Willow...I'm so sorry." _He said to her, as he buried his head into her shoulder. _"If I had been faster, if I hadn't let my rage overwhelm me..."_

_"Shhh...it's ok. None of this was your fault. It's ok, Renekton. No more tears please."_

_"But Willow-"_

_"No more; I'm at peace now. For the past two months, my spirit could never rest, because I could never say goodbye. Now I can; thank you, Renekton, for what you have done for me."_

_"...thank you as well; you turned my life around. Had I never met you, I'd be where I'd been for a long time; a deranged monster. I don't even know what I am now."_

_"A hero; as you always were meant to be. You just needed to find your way, and find your inspiration. Now, for my sake, can you continue to be the hero I fell in love with, the hero I loved since that day in the courtyard."_

Memories washed over them, as Renekton wiped away the last bit of tears.

_"I promise I will Willow; for you."_

_"Thank you...now I must go." _ Renekton reluctantly released her, as she backed away from him, slowly fading into light.

_"I love you, Renekton, and I always will..."_

Nocturne reappeared outside Renekton's cell, his hand still closed.

_"Did it go well?" _Thresh asked, and Nocturne opened his hand, gold light rising from it, and going upwards.

_"Indeed; Renekton is better now, and will continue to do so. Willow's moving on, to a better place."_

_"And to think, I wanted to kill her a long time ago. What do we do now?"_

_"We live, my friend, and we wait for Renekton to be released. But in the meantime, do you want to help me torment Lux's dreams?"_

_"Hell yeah."_

End of Chapter 14


	15. Epilogue

Every story has an ending, this is no different.

About 4 years had passed since Renekton was sealed away. Much has happened to everyone, especially those who survived Renekton's onslaught.

Word of Garen's crime spread quickly and roughly through Demacia. The people he once fought tooth and bone for now assault him in his own streets. When Jarvan IV was forced to make a choice, he gave Garen the chance to save himself. The Might of Demacia was unfortunately unable to do so, and was exiled from his home. The League had banished him, and he has nothing left to do with his life. He now lives the life of a marauding outlaw; no future, and a past not worth recalling.

Lux was tormented by horrendous nightmares, from Nocturne himself. She is haunted by what she let happen, and in some nightmares she's the one being raped. She tried going to the Summoners, but none care, simply telling her that her days are still numbered. The night before Lux was to be expelled from the League, she committed suicide, by hanging herself. A note was discovered on her, saying one thing.

"_The Darkness…it's too much for light…"_

Darius received the same "welcome" Garen did on return to Noxus. The difference was that the moment he returned home Swain cast him out forcibly, telling the people to do as they pleased; Darius was no longer a General. Unlike Garen, Darius lashed out at his own people, killing them, and he ran to Piltover. He now resides in the Prison there, with over 80 counts of murder and the death penalty awaiting him.

Teemo was expelled almost instantly, and is now hated in his home. Tristiana broke up with him almost instantly as well, and just to spite him now dates Veiger; Renekton's biggest supporter, even when the Butcher was crazed and evil. He now serves as Vel'Koz's lab assistant and lab rat; having dangerous compounds and chemicals tested on him, and upon death he is only revived by a Summoner. He has tried to commit suicide almost 15 times, and each time he is brought back and beaten to death by Vel'Koz. His life has hit rock bottom, and unlike Renekton's, his won't go anywhere good ever again.

Katarina was one of the few lucky ones. Her time in the League and dedication to it saved her, but she is now the lowest of the low, frequently harassed by Renekton's closest friends. No Summoner ever wants to assist her; claiming that she is already on thin ice, the best she can do is comply with her crimes, or leave the League. She had no choice, and continued suffering, especially at the hands of Thresh, who always finds her and beats her within an inch of her life, with the constant reminder that Willow didn't deserve what she got, but Katarina did. She now serves at Cho'Gath's manor as a maid; forced to give the Voidborn food and service, and if she does wrong or even attempts to harm him or his young friend Kog'Maw he said he'd end her without hesitation and ensure that it'd be a slow and painful demise. To this day, she still knows he means those words fondly.

Singed was booted from his home and the League all together, as he now works as an underpaid bartender in some Piltover bar. He hates his life and is often harassed and mocked by Vi and Caitlyn. He now regrets his choice to go against the Butcher, and unlike the others feels that what he did was unjust. Like Renekton, he now wants redemption, and eventually, it'll come.

Tryndamere was divorced from Ashe upon returning to the Freljord and now has only one item left to his name; his sword. He wanders aimlessly, without hope of finding a future worth living for. It's been rumored he had Aatrox permanently mold him into Demonbane Tryndamere. His pathetic life, however, is still better than Teemo's.

Fizz is dead; he was killed the mere moment he left the League. Apparently there are large birds flying around; one wanted a little fish apparently.

Annie is now homeless; roaming from place to place. Not much is known also about her fate, besides the fact that she regrets her choices as well.

However, every story needs a happy ending, doesn't it?

Renekton was frequently visited by Melody, who often spoke to him about her life, and also tried to help him. Through these times Renekton learned that Melody had a case of yandere syndrome, and often stalked her love affections and even butchered a few men back in her home. Renekton soon grew closer to her and like Willow, she made the first move, asking that when he was released if they could go out to eat, on a pleasant date. The Butcher, obviously agreed.

A month after that the council re-opened Renekton's case concerning his actions in the Shadow Isles. Combined with the report Melody submitted about his condition, they renewed it, and pardoned him for his choices. Renekton was supposed to be incarcerated for the remainder of his life; he was released 5 years later; 5 years after Willow's death. Since then, his rage is almost non-existent; in matches his fury still present, but now he had full control of himself, and did not try to kill everyone and everything. Renekton now wishes to improve himself; not seek revenge on the ones who raped and murdered Willow; as Nasus said, they are already in hell; throwing them into death may be what they want. The Butcher of the Sands spoke in court to have his allies and friends granted the same freedoms he had, due to their standing against the evil. They passed the notion, and thus, they were all able to move freely.

Life for the Butcher, has improved dramatically.

Renekton sat in his room, holding a picture frame in his large hands. It was a simple picture, of him and Willow at the beach; her smiling as she clung to his back, as he smiled back. Renekton smiled to himself, as he spoke in a low voice:

"_Thank you Willow, for all you've done for me."_

A soft knock as his door caught his attention, as he said it was ok to enter. Surprisingly, Thresh poked his head in, as he looked around.

"_Renekton, the guys and I are all heading to Piltover to get hammered; you in?" _Outside, Renekton could here numerous things, making him chuckle to himself.

"_Mundo gonna get hammered so good!"_

"_You know alcohol and I don't mix well; I'm a fire being, remember that fellas."_

"_Aw shut up Brand, we're all gonna have fun there, even Veiger."_

His friends were all walking, and Thresh moved aside slightly to let Melody in, who smiled at Thresh, showing off her fangs. He nodded and left out the room, so they could talk.

"_So, we gonna go have fun tonight or what?" _Her smiled was contagious, as the Butcher found himself smiling as well. He could also smell what she ate; she killed a cow and drank its blood. Renekton set the picture down on the bed, as he stood up.

"_Alright, let's head out love." _He still wore his Outback suit, as he left the room. The moment he closed the door, the photo changed slightly. It now showed the beach, in a deep night. Willow stood alone there, and she had a smile, as she held a rose in her hand; a Bloodrose. In the picture, she seemed…happy, yet at the same time, hopeful for the future. Renekton had been told once that he was incapable of redemption, even by the most failures of Champions. Yet now, here he was, holding it all. He had love, he had respect, and he even had many who wanted to be like him. Word had spread everywhere of his heroics, and he was known to all as the Butcher of the Sands; hero of the League of Legends. In the photo, Willow's smile said it all; she was proud of Renekton, and as she looked down at him from the skies, she knew deeply that whatever lay ahead in the future, the Butcher of the Sands could cut it down, and save the day, as he saved her eons ago.

…for even the darkest flames, in the darkest nights, still hold a small light, called hope.

The End.


	16. A New Idea

This is a wrap on Tales of the Butcher, but not the end of Renekton's story. I am indeed working on Tales of the Butcher II, but at a slowed pace, due to my school life and my novel.

However, I'm opening a new project regarding Killer Instinct's favorite reptile; Riptor. An idea came to me, due to it being nearly impossible to make a fanfic where he is the protagonist, I wondered how he would fair in other worlds. So I'm starting the Rippin' Up The Worlds series; showing the genetic experiment in each world, trying to find data and escape, sometimes with more people in his group from each world. PM me for requests on where you would like to see Riptor go. Remember; first come first serve; you want Riptor to go somewhere like…Ponyville, and fuck everything up, then please PM me before someone requests something.

Please make it from games or movies; anime is permitted, but some are difficult for a being like me to understand. Angel Beats and Eureka Seven are permitted, or any other anime I know of. Like I said, PM, and we'll see if Riptor can go Rip it Up.

-M


End file.
